If At First
by bailey1ak
Summary: Carolyn Lam's plan for her future did NOT include the military, but as the saying went, "If you want to make God laugh, tell him about your plans."
1. Nothing Personal

_**A/N:**_ _First attempt at a Mitchell/Lam story. I started wondering about other ways they may have or could have met outside the SGC. This story is then the fallout of those thoughts. I did a lot of research into the canon and timeline of seasons 8, 9 and 10 of Stargate SG1 and season 1 and 2 of Stargate Atlantis, hoping to stay as close to canon as possible. Hope everyone enjoys this fluffy journey._

 _Thank you ShaViva, the story is always better after you have marked it up and sent it back. I love that you are my beta reader!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or their wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Probably through season 9 of Stargate SG1 and through season 2 of Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

1 – Nothing Personal

Cameron Mitchell slowly brought the weights back down to their resting position before extending his legs slowly. The soldier found the sound of the cable sliding though the weight machine rhythmic and a bit hypnotic.

"Okay Cam, let's call it a day."

Cam brought the weights down slowly to their final resting position and sat up. "What do you think, Doc?"

"I think you ask me that every week," Dr. Ryan laughed, making a notation in the chart she was holding. "Why don't you tell me what _you_ think?"

"I think I'm going to miss our weekly dates." Mitchell gave his therapist a wink as he stood, stretching just a bit to compensate for the stiffness in his back.

"Well, I like your positive attitude and assume you're feeling stronger, but let's not get too cocky, flyboy." Angela Ryan had been doing physical therapy for about nine years, four as a contract employee for the Air Force. Cameron was the perfect example of why she enjoyed working for the military and why she'd renewed her contract each year. The determination and work her current patients put into their therapy made her job a lot easier. She enjoyed seeing the men and women who were sent to her succeed… and in Lt. Col. Mitchell's case, walk again.

"Ahhh, you're going to miss me too," he teased back.

Angela rolled her eyes and set the clip board down. "How about two weeks from tonight?"

Cam sighed but nodded. "I take it we're going to wean ourselves slowly." He understood that he wasn't one hundred percent yet, but it was hard to be patient. These physical therapy appointments reminded him that he wasn't completely healed yet. Active duty was still out of his reach.

"Don't get discouraged. A few sessions twice a month, maybe a few once a month if needed and before you know it you'll be missing me for real." Dr. Ryan gave him an encouraging smile as she began to tidy up the exercise room. Cameron was her last appointment and it was a Friday night. She was more than ready for her weekend to begin.

"Okay, Doc," Cameron agreed, slinging his workout bag over his shoulder. "Same time in two weeks?"

"Definitely. Don't push too hard in your home exercise regimen. Just keep up with what we've established." Angela stopped her tidying and turned to look at the soldier, wanting to be sure he heard this last part. "And I still don't want you running more than three miles a day."

"Sure thing, Doc." Cam hated that rule, but Dr. Ryan had been adamant about the three mile rule from the start of his therapy. He thought it was just a teasing way for her to encourage him, to remind him that he _would_ one day run again. Now he realized it was a hard and fast rule for his whole therapy.

After exchanging goodbyes, Cameron made his way through the halls of the hospital at Peterson Air Force Base. He didn't have a lot of plans for the weekend. Maybe a phone call and update with his parents, catch the Rockies game on television, his exercise routines and probably a lot of reading. The downside of getting better physically was the restlessness that accompanied it. He desperately wanted that clean bill of health so he could get back to work.

* * *

Mitchell had seen glimpses of the worsening weather as he'd passed by a few windows on his way to the main entry, but it hadn't prepared him for the downpour he saw as he exited the building, being sure to stay under the overhang.

"Wow," he exclaimed, amazed at the pounding sound the rain was creating. Movement to his right drew his attention to the woman standing under the shelter of the awning, smiling at his assessment.

"That about sums it up," she agreed, her gaze pulled away quickly as a flash of sharp light was punctuated by the clap of thunder.

"Not even giving us a chance to count the seconds between." Cameron laughed, checking out the dark haired woman laughing lightly in agreement. She had a business-like appearance despite the small smile on her face. She was a few inches shorter than he was, but he got the feeling it wouldn't give him any advantage.

"It can't keep this up much longer," she guessed, sitting down on the bench behind her, her eyes never leaving the sky as thunder rolled on around them.

Even as she said so, the pounding lessened noticeably, something Cam didn't appreciate as he sat down a few feet from her. "It is pretty cool though," he stated, nodding toward the place in the sky that had just dimmed after another lightning strike.

She nodded.

"Cameron Mitchell," he offered, extending his hand to his fellow refugee.

"Carolyn Lam," she responded in kind, her hand feeling delicate in his.

Mitchell slowly released her hand as the pounding around them changed pitch.

"Seriously," Carolyn expelled, watching hail ping off of every hard surface in front of them. "That doesn't make driving home any more appealing."

"It will make it a more interesting commute," Cameron agreed, his eyes on the bits of ice littering the ground. He wouldn't mind a few more moments with Carolyn Lam.

"I'm now wishing I hadn't skipped lunch today." She turned toward him and gave a wry smile mingled with a sigh.

Cameron tried to think of a restaurant nearby and wondered if he invited her to dinner would she say yes. They were strangers and really, she should say no. A thought occurred to him, "While we wait for the storm to ease, would you like to eat with me in the cafeteria?" He tried not to look too hopeful, he wanted her to feel secure and what better place than the base, surrounded by military personnel and staff.

Cameron waited, watching her shake her head in the negative, but then she stopped abruptly and looked back toward the entrance. "I guess that isn't a terrible idea. Maybe by the time we get done eating the storm will have let up a bit."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Cam chuckled, standing up.

"This is just dinner, Mr. Mitchell. Not a date or anything close to it."

The soldier opened his mouth to correct her on his name, only to find that he also wanted to clarify that he hadn't asked her on a date. He liked the idea of this being a date, so he closed his mouth, not wanting to antagonize her. "Sounds fair, Ms. Lam."

She rolled her eyes as she preceded him back into the hospital.

* * *

Cam set his tray down opposite Carolyn's and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He noticed her movements pause and he tilted his head up and found her watching him. "I was just thinking that this," he waved his fork over his tray of food, like a magician over a black hat, "is the first indicator that this is most definitely not a date."

Carolyn narrowed her eyes in confusion, but waited for him to go on.

"If this was a date there would be menus and waiters…and maybe even wine. Oh," he chuckled once more, "and actual chairs, not seats welded to the table."

Lam wasn't sure what to say to that, although it had her holding back a smile. "It's a good thing this isn't a date then."

Cameron took a few bites, deciding the chicken fried steak was a good choice. "So… what brings you to Peterson, Carolyn?" He used her first name purposefully, wanting to take away the professional detachment that seemed to have settled over them from the moment he'd suggested the cafeteria.

"I work for the CDC. We work with the staff here at Peterson from time to time."

"Anything going on here that I should be worried about?" Cam asked with a teasing smirk, his fork halted halfway to his mouth.

"Of course not," she dismissed.

"Okay… so what do you do then? I don't know much about the CDC… just what I see on the television. The ten o'clock news and flu shots or the newest outbreak movie and anthrax. Which one are you?" He was curious and wondered about her clearance level at the same time.

"I'm a doctor, lab work mainly these days. I usually work with the unknown. Research, identify and classify are my typical duties. Nothing too crazy, really." Carolyn tilted her head a little as she studied Cameron for a moment. "So, what brings you to Peterson?"

"Physical therapy, once a week… well, it's every other week now actually." Mitchell gave his shoulders a quick shrug. "I was in a training accident more than a year ago."

"What kind of training accident?" Lam asked, unable to keep the concern from her voice as she looked over what parts of his body she could see.

"Would you like me to stand up, Doc?" Cam asked with a quick wink, while he watched her check him out, "maybe turn around slowly for you?"

Carolyn couldn't keep the flush from her cheeks, but she gave him a withering look all the same.

"Plane crash," Cam volunteered without further banter. "I'm a pilot for the Air Force."

Carolyn should have guessed military; they were eating dinner in a cafeteria on an air base. She felt the disappointment acutely, although she didn't realize until then that it would matter to her. "So, I suppose that comes with a rank?"

"Lieutenant Colonel."

"Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell," she said slowly as if testing it. She found it suited him.

"But you can call me Cam," he supplied with a slow smile. He watched her intently as they continued to eat and visit. She was good at disguising what she was thinking.

Carolyn finished her meal and although she wanted to stay she knew she needed to go. It would be too easy to fall under Colonel Mitchell's spell and she could feel his pull even now. "I should probably go see if the weather has let up yet." Lam took a last drink of her water, thinking that wine would have been better.

"I'd guess that it has, this is Colorado after all," he laughed. "It's probably stopped storming and a beautiful sunset is working its way behind the mountains."

She smiled knowing it was true as she gathered up her tray and stood with him. With trays bussed, they made their way back to the parking lot.

Once outside where the weather had indeed calmed, Cameron turned to Carolyn. "So, will you be visiting Peterson again in the near future?"

"I'll be spending the week after next commuting down here. I work out of the Denver office, so it's not really a long commute." Lam knew what was coming, it felt inevitable.

"Can I take you out on an actual date while you are in town then?" Cameron gave her a hopeful smile. "One with menus and wait staff?" he teased when she seemed to hesitate.

"I'm sorry," Carolyn began, forcing herself to say the words that she wasn't really feeling. "I have a rule about dating military men… that I don't, actually."

"Really?" Cam asked somewhat curious, but also a bit dejected with her answer.

Lam winced, "It's nothing personal, honest. It's just not the kind of life I want for myself."

Cam couldn't say he didn't understand, he just wasn't ready to give up yet either. Carolyn was a woman who would be worth the effort, he'd known that almost from the first moment he'd seen her. "It's just a date," he offered, hoping that he could change her mind if she'd just give him a chance.

"No it's not. I think you and I both know there is more here than just a date or two." Carolyn felt the regret immediately, but she wasn't going to change her mind. "It was nice meeting you Colonel Mitchell." She gave him a half-hearted smile before turning toward her car.

"Goodnight, Dr. Lam."

Cameron watched her go, wondering if there was anything he could have said or done that would've made her reconsider.


	2. Mission Reports

2 – Mission Reports

Cameron saw the folded note wedged into the abutment of his front door before he got to it. Seeing the note reminded him that it was Friday night and he'd forgotten what that meant. He snagged the note and opened it to read while he unlocked his apartment.

 _Hey – where are you? If you get back before seven tonight give me a call and I'll bring the files over. The game starts at 7:07 and don't forget it's your turn to order the pizza._

Cam grinned. Despite having already eaten dinner with Doctor Lam, pizza and baseball sounded like a perfect escape for the rest of his evening. He threw his keys and note on the table just inside the door and pulled his cell phone out. He made the call to the pizza place a few blocks away while checking his fridge for beer. After hanging up he slid the face of his phone up to gain access to its keyboard and began his text.

 _Home now. Pizza ordered. Don't forget the files._

Cam checked the clock and noted it was only 6:25; plenty of time to grab a quick shower.

* * *

Mitchell slugged down the last of his beer then gathered up the empty pizza box and headed for the kitchen. "Want another," he asked, lifting his empty beer bottle by way of clarification.

"Yeah, sure," Major Evan Lorne nodded, finishing the last sip of his own beer and following Cam into the kitchen, tossing his bottle into the recycle.

"So, no date with Amanda tonight?" Cam asked, popping the tops off two bottles.

"Nah, she was on-call for tonight anyway, so she decided to try to catch up on some work and stay there until midnight or so." Lorne nodded in thanks when Cam handed over the beer bottle. "She's been tied up most of the week working with the CDC on some cultures the SGC sent over to the hospital."

"Met Dr. Lam from the CDC after therapy today," Cam offered, walking back over to the couch. "Ate together in the cafeteria while we waited out that weather outburst we had around five tonight."

"Really?" Evan asked with just a hint of suggestive teasing in his voice. Since becoming friends with Mitchell, he was pretty sure the man hadn't dated anyone.

Cam rolled his eyes at the Major's response. "It was just a shared meal on plastic plates with food delivered by the spoonful."

"So, gonna see her again?" he asked, perching on the arm of the chair opposite Cam.

"Doubtful." Cam shrugged. He'd like to see her again, but he was pretty sure of her answer. "She doesn't date military."

"Turned you down," Lorne couldn't help but smirk. "Gonna take 'no' for an answer?"

"It did sound a bit like a challenge," Mitchell delivered with an answering smirk.

Although the game was still on, it was so far pretty boring. It'd remained 3-1 for the last four innings. At least the Rockies were ahead.

"How's therapy going?" Evan asked, changing the subject.

"Okay. Moving to sessions every two weeks."

"Sounds like progress." Lorne paused to take a drink before adding, "Sounds like I'll be able to stop shuttling those damn mission reports back and forth between you and work every week."

Evan made it sound like a chore, but Cam knew it wasn't. The men had become good friends over the course of the last several months. If neither man was busy they'd usually catch a game on one of the sports channels while eating take out. Not a glamorous way to spend a Friday night by any means, but an enjoyable one.

"Just think, you'll be able to get home a whole four minutes earlier," Cam sarcastically retorted.

Lorne had never had a desire to read all the mission reports, but he understood O'Neill and the SGC hoping to give Mitchell the encouragement and motivation to push for a full recovery. He was sure for someone like the Colonel it was an amazing opportunity. It was a chance to read up on the history leading up to the attack on Earth that took his co-pilot's life and almost left him unable to walk.

"What mission are you up to now?" Evan asked. There were certain missions that still amazed him, even after reading the mission reports.

"Just finished the mission to Antarctica where they'd discovered the frozen woman. The one that wasn't actually dead." Cameron shook his head in disbelief; some of the stuff he read was almost too bizarre to be real. The plus side was that these missions had all happened in the past and at least he was assured of the outcomes for SG1.

"I know," Evan laughed. He'd been just as freaked out when he'd eaten dinner a few nights after the mission and Jonas had launched into the tale of the woman who came to life. Definitely reminded him of a few horror movies he'd seen in his youth. "Still surprises me that there aren't more psychologists on base at the SGC."

"The mission where Dr. Jackson died from radiation, damn… I did not see that one coming." Cameron chuckled, he sounded like he was discussing a book he'd read. He knew Jackson was still alive because his mother had mentioned his visit while he'd been unconscious.

"When we heard…," Evan started only to be interrupted.

"Hey. No spoilers, man," Cameron chided, laughing.

"Are you going to come work at the SGC when you're given clearance from your physical therapist?"

"General O'Neill makes it sound as if I can transfer anywhere I want. Can't imagine passing that one up."

Lorne had to agree. "Yeah, don't do what I did and pass up something like Atlantis." The Major shook his head, he really wished he could've gone, but at the same time he couldn't see knowingly going on a one way mission. He didn't know how he'd have explained his extended or permanent absence to his mom or sister.

"They'll find a way to make contact," Cam reassured with confidence. "You may get the chance to make that decision again."

Evan shook his head in disbelief. It'd been almost eight months and they hadn't heard anything from any of the Atlantis Expedition members. "Think you'd want a posting there if the option to go there presents itself again? O'Neill did say you could do what ever you wanted."

Cameron paused, but only for a moment. "Nah, besides, I've put in for a transfer to SG1. Might as well see what O'Neill can do. The idea of going through the Stargate for a living sounds pretty cool in my book. Getting to still sleep in my bed and visit my folks from time to time… well, it sounds like the best job in the world." Cameron had to chuckle since he realized he just sounded like an eight year old kid wanting to be an astronaut one day.

Evan grinned at the Colonel, "I get that."

"What about you, Major? If you get a second chance are you going to take it?"

"It would definitely give me something to think about," Evan consented, although he figured it would still be a tough decision. "I do hope we hear from them again though, for their sakes."

Cameron nodded, he was sure everyone was hoping for some word from the Atlantis Expedition. It was hard to hope for the best when time kept slipping by with no word.

A bit of commotion from the television caught their attention and the men turned in time to see a replay of one of the Rockies' players hitting a scoring run. They both settled in for the last two innings hoping it was more interesting than most of the game had been so far.


	3. Flat Tire

3 – Flat Tire

Colonel Mitchell meandered down the hall, making his way towards the nurse's station on the 5th floor. He'd agreed to meet Major Lorne at the hospital when he'd called the night before. His gaze shifted from left to right as Cam mentally denied to himself that he was keeping an eye out for Dr. Lam.

The hall opened up to the nurse's station ahead of him. Lorne was sitting off to the side and he waved Cameron over.

"Hey, thanks for agreeing to meet me here." Evan couldn't hold back a grin as he continued on. "Amanda and I have the same weekend off and are hoping to leave straight from here up to a cabin in the mountains. It's one her family owns and it's supposed to have a great view…"

"I get it," Cam interrupted, "good for you," he finished with all sincerity and a grin.

"Yeah, if she ever gets things wrapped up so we can get out of here."

Mitchell followed Lorne's gaze to the nurse's station where Dr. Amanda Cole was being handed the telephone. "Hopefully it won't be too much longer."

Lorne tapped the box of files sitting next to his feet and Cam scooted the box over and sat down near Lorne. "Thanks for bringing these. I finished the last set a day and a half ago."

"Wouldn't want you to have to go a few days without your fix," Evan rolled his eyes. "I'll pick up the other box on my way in to work on Monday." He looked around to be sure they were out of any immediate earshot of those around them. "So what missions have you read lately?"

"Well, I learned that O'Neill has a mini-me going to school here on Earth. That has got to be an odd thing to have happen to you."

Evan nodded and opened his mouth to comment, only to have Cam continue.

"Oh, and how lucky is Carter, to participate in an actual space race. I'm going to have to have a sit down with her real soon. Seriously, that would've been so cool."

Lorne grinned at the Colonel; he had to agree that participating in a space race would be pretty cool. His eyes caught on Amanda making her way over to them and he stood up with Cameron to greet her.

"Hey babe, ready to go," Dr. Cole greeted, arriving at Lorne's side.

Lorne smiled and slipped an arm around her waist, but didn't get the chance to answer.

"Babe?" Cameron teased with a chuckle. He heard the Major's growl, but ignored it, turning toward the pretty doctor. "Evening Doc," he greeted with a wink, enjoying her answering smirk. Lorne was definitely a lucky man.

"Sorry for the delay," Amanda apologized to Evan, earning a forgiving shrug from him. With her wincing in that way women do when they're about to confess to something that will cost their man a bit of time, money or patience, Cole's eyes begged for understanding before continuing. "That last call was from Dr. Lam. She was asking me for the name and number of a local tow company."

Cam had turned away and picked up his box of files about to be on his way, only to whip back around at the mention of Dr. Lam's name. "Everything okay?"

Cole turned slightly to include Cam in her conversation. "Yes, just a flat tire, but I told her not to worry," Cole said, turning back to Lorne. "We're on our way out and I told her there was no reason we couldn't stop by and help her out." Amanda finished with a little bit of a questioning tone, although she was sure Evan wouldn't say no. "She's just down in the parking lot…"

Evan gave her a slow smile of indulgence, "Not a problem."

"I'm on my way out too, guys. Why don't I change Dr. Lam's tire and you all can get started on your weekend," Cam offered, earning a knowing look from Lorne.

"That would be wonderful," Amanda admitted, thankfully. "But are you sure?"

"He's sure," Evan assured her.

"I'm sure," Cameron chimed in at the same time.

With his hand on the small of Amanda's back Evan made to leave. He leaned in toward Mitchell before turning with her and bit out, "You owe me."

The Colonel rolled his eyes and lifted his box in acknowledgement of their departure. "See you on Monday."

* * *

Carolyn Lam paced beside her car, cursing her luck and choice of clothing for the day. A cream colored pencil skirt was not conducive to changing a tire. Her car wasn't even that old. At least her bad luck was balanced with a bit of good luck. She'd caught Amanda before she'd left for the weekend and her boyfriend was going to change the tire, no need to wait for the tow truck company to arrive.

She'd commuted all week to Colorado Springs and it was getting old quick. Even though it was only an hour from Denver, it could feel a bit longer in traffic. If Peterson Air Force Base was going to continue to get odd cases with this same frequency as it had this past year, she was going to have to think about moving closer. Maybe somewhere between the two large cities and then she could split the difference every day in mileage, no matter which city she was working in.

Dr. Lam also wished the military would give her just a bit higher clearance than they already had. She was running into a lot of classified road blocks when trying to research how some of these cultures were obtained. Where and how were important parts of the equation and would significantly help her identify and classify the specimens she and Dr. Cole were working with. She knew they were far off and top secret places, but even vague answers would be better than no answers.

Movement to her right caught her attention, but it wasn't the dark haired and dimpled Major, that she knew to be Amanda's boyfriend approaching. For a man who'd had to work hard to learn to walk again, Lt. Col. Mitchell had a saunter that was all his own. It seemed to exude confidence as well as being laid back and content all at once.

She felt the spark of awareness at his approach, but she quickly reminded herself that he was a career military man. Upon seeing his slow confident smile, she found herself catching her breath one second, then chastising herself for doing so the next. Carolyn found this soldier's southern charm hard to resist. She hoped she was up for the challenge.

"Hear you have a tire that's giving you a bit of trouble." Cam greeted, once he was within earshot. He slanted his head a bit to the side and gave her a friendly wink, "Otherwise, how have you been, Dr. Lam?"

"Oh, you know, can't complain," she began, choosing to ignore his flirty demeanor, "well, until now anyway," she finished with a grim look at her offending tire.

"I can see how a flat tire might break that streak." Cam gave her an amused smile before squatting down and taking a good look at the tire and the tools that she'd gotten out of the trunk already. "Well, alrighty then, let's get started."

Cameron removed the spare tire from the trunk. He shrugged out of the flannel he was wearing over his t-shirt and kneeled on it before using the car jack to raise the vehicle.

"Have you been commuting all week," Cam asked, trying to strike up a conversation. It was a little unnerving to have Carolyn watching his every move so silently.

"Yep." she punctuated her answer by crossing her arms over her chest.

When nothing followed that one syllable reply, Mitchell began to think she had effectively shut him down. He searched his mind for something else to say without having to resort to the weather, but Dr. Lam spoke up just in the nick of time.

"I'm so, so tired of that drive twice a day. It's getting bad enough that I've thought about moving closer to Colorado Springs."

"Oh, yeah? How much closer?" Cameron removed all of the lug nuts with ease, beginning to realize that this whole process was going to be over too quickly.

Carolyn paced a little to his right, wishing she could sit down; she felt like she was towering over the man. "Maybe Castle Rock. It's about halfway. Gets me out of the city and shortens my commute to about forty minutes in each direction."

"Added bonus is that it will sound a lot cooler to tell folks you're from Castle Rock." Cameron smirked up at her after setting the spare tire in place. "Not that I have anything against Denver... the city or the singer for that matter," he added with a wink.

Carolyn tried not to let him charm her; the man was just too infectious. She chose to roll her eyes at him instead. "I'll keep that in mind when I start my new apartment hunting."

Mitchell tightened up the last of the lug nuts in silence. Although the woman didn't cut him much slack, he kind of enjoyed her brisk attitude. It made the few smiles he'd gotten from her seem hard earned, but worth the challenge. He put her flat tire in her trunk along with all of the tools. He took a few extra minutes to do so, hoping to work out how he could prolong his time with her. She clearly didn't have a chatty personality, at least not with him.

Carolyn picked up his flannel and scanned it for any damage before shaking it briskly to remove the dirt and small rocks that were clinging to it.

"Okay, sweetheart, you are all set," the Colonel relayed while relieving her of his flannel.

"It's Dr. Lam," she corrected, giving him a pained look.

"Okay, _Carolyn,_ you're all set," Cam rephrased, refusing to be anything but casual with her name.

"Thank you, Colonel…"

"It's Cam," he said, cutting her off, "or Cameron, or even Mitchell if you really want."

"Okay," she acknowledged with a small nod of her head, not wanting to fight him on it. To be fair she was being a bit rude to the man that just saved her a tow and some money.

"Be sure to get it in for a proper tire change as soon as you can. The spare isn't meant to replace the tire indefinitely."

"I will." Lam turned toward her driver's door, unsure how exactly to leave, other than to just do it.

Cameron walked quickly around her and blocked her from opening the door. "Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Umm, no. I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Come on, Doc, its past time to eat. You need to eat. I need to eat. Let's eat together. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel…"

"Cam."

Carolyn rolled her eyes, " _Cameron_ , but it sounds like a date. I've told you… I don't date men who are in the military."

"See," Mitchell began, "I didn't actually ask if you'd like to go on a date with me. Interesting that date is what popped into your head though."

The doctor crossed her arms over her chest and gave the soldier a look of disbelief.

"Okay, look, how about I let you pay and we can call it a thank you for changing your tire. Then it isn't a date." Cameron could see a slight shift in Carolyn's wall and so he pushed just a bit more. "It'd be nice if there were at least menus, but waiters are optional and I'd say definitely no wine." He smirked at her, "That'd feel too much like a date. Besides, we both need to drive tonight."

Dr. Lam sighed heavily, but nodded her head. "Okay, but nothing fancy and it is not a date." She emphasized her parting words by pointing at him and holding his gaze for an extra moment.

"That's what I'm talking about. I know a hamburger joint two exits away." Cam wasn't sure if he should be pushing his luck, but… "Shall we ride together?"

"No." Carolyn pointed towards the base gate, "I'll follow you out."

Mitchell turned and jogged away before she could add any other stipulations or limitations to their shared meal.

* * *

As the pair walked from the front of the restaurant back to the parking lot after their meal, Carolyn began to feel a bit anxious. She'd sworn to herself, after meeting Cameron at Peterson a few weeks ago, that she was going to steer clear of him. She knew he was the type of man that could make her change her mind and this was too important to her.

She'd had such a lovely time eating with him tonight. There was never really a lull in the conversation and Cameron was not only charming, as she'd known he'd be, but also interesting and funny. He had some great stories to tell, but he was also great at listening and getting her to talk about herself, which she typically avoided in most social settings.

Now she had the unfortunate task of discouraging him from trying to see her again. She knew she'd enjoy dating him, that wasn't the problem. What Lam was worried about was becoming too invested. She was sure a relationship with Cameron Mitchell would actually go somewhere, progress into something lasting. That 'something' was what she didn't want with a military man.

"I feel just a little bit bad that you've been delayed getting home," Cameron started, hoping to break the tension that had developed once they'd exited the restaurant. He did feel a little bad too. She had at least an hour drive ahead of her and he'd be home in minutes.

"Well, it wasn't _all_ your fault. I did have a flat tire after all."

"True, and you did have to eat at some point tonight," Mitchell pointed out.

"And I did enjoy your company," Carolyn admitted, wanting to be honest with him.

"Are you surprised?"

"Not at all, but then again, I've never doubted we'd hit it off."

Cameron stopped walking and turned to look at her for a moment, studying her. "But you'd rather we didn't."

Carolyn noticed that it wasn't a question and she might have heard a twinge of hurt in his voice. His face though just showed concern.

"My father is military. His job took him away from my mom and me… a lot." Lam gave a shrug, "It was hard enough to live with that as a child, and I don't want to live that way as an adult."

Cameron couldn't think of anything to say to that. It wasn't like he couldn't follow her logic or fault her decision. He really wished he could. "My father was military as well," Cameron settled on revealing. "He was injured though and was discharged when I was in high school. I can kind of understand. I did see him a lot more my junior and senior year."

Carolyn had hoped to feel relief knowing that he understood why she didn't want the military to be involved in her personal life. What she felt though was restlessness, even a bit of loss. She was tired, she justified, sure that by morning the relief part would kick in.

They both paused by their vehicles. Mitchell wasn't quite sure what to say in parting. "Drive safe and have a good weekend, Carolyn."

"Thanks. You too, Cameron." She gave him a sincere smile, "And thanks for changing my tire."

"Not a problem, just remember to get it in to a shop."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I know, I will."

Cameron wondered if and when he'd see her again, when a thought struck him. "Oh, and if you do decide to move closer and need help, just give me a call. I'd give you a hand in trade for pizza and beer. You aren't going to find a better deal," he finished with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye Cameron," she ended with a nod.

"Good night, Carolyn."


	4. Moving

4 – Moving

Colonel Mitchell dug his cell phone out of his pocket after the third ring, bringing it to his ear. "Mitchell."

"Hi Cameron," came the tentative voice on the other end.

He couldn't help the grin that eased across his face at hearing her voice. Even after a month and a half he'd recognize it anywhere. "Hi, Carolyn."

"I'm sorry to bother you," she started. "I just wasn't sure who else to call on such short notice and was really hoping you'd answer."

"What's going on?" he asked, her car having issues being the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm supposed to move this weekend and I had a few people who were going to help me, but that plan fell through." There was silence for just a moment and then she continued, "I'm calling to see if you're free tomorrow? I can promise pizza and beer at the end of the day."

Cameron smiled, glad to hear her extra help had fallen through. "No problem. What time do you want me there?"

"Everything is packed and ready to go, so whatever time you can make it is fine with me."

He could hear the stress in her voice and wished they were closer friends so she was more comfortable with this request. "Well sweetheart, being a soldier and all means I'm used to getting up pretty damn early in the morning. You might want to be more specific or you could find me waking _you_ up," he chuckled.

"It's Carolyn," he heard her ground out. "Does nine in the morning sound too early?"

"It's a date."

"This is not a date," she sputtered and he thought she sounded kind of cute all flustered.

"It's just a phrase, Doc. But if you did want to ask me on a date I'd…"

"Colonel Mitchell," she injected impatiently, "don't make me regret asking you for help."

"Just saying," he chuckled. "I'm still holding out hope that one day you make an exception and agree to go out on a date with me."

"Colonel," she sternly warned him.

"Okay," he relented. "How about I pick up breakfast on my way?"

"I don't want to be a bother," she started, but Cam didn't let her get very far.

"Bagels it is," he laughed, enjoying overriding her a bit too much.

"Cam?" she asked and it shouldn't tickle him so much to hear her shorten his name.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Just one more thing. Do you own a truck or just the Mustang I've seen you drive?

"I'm from Kansas Doc, so owning a truck is almost mandatory."

"Well, if you could bring it then we might be able to get by with fewer trips."

"Do you need me to bring anything else?"

"No, but thank you so much for doing this for me, Cameron."

"No worries. I'll see you at 0900 tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

Cameron leaned back on the couch, tipping his beer bottle and taking a drink. It had been a long day. It'd taken two trips to move all of Carolyn's belongings to the new apartment in Castle Rock. Thank goodness it was partially furnished, minimizing the moving to just boxes, smaller appliances and a few pieces of furniture. They'd also spent a couple of hours cleaning her old apartment before leaving with the second load.

Now, with only two slices of pizza left in the box, they were both pretty tuckered out and he should think about heading home. He just wasn't ready to let the day end and Carolyn wasn't exactly kicking him out, so he thought he'd enjoy it while he could.

"That was pretty good pizza," he said, nodding toward the almost empty box.

"It was and they deliver," Carolyn agreed with a smile. "Second good thing about moving here."

"What was the first good thing?"

"Cutting my commute in half."

"Definitely a benefit. Nice town too. It seems to be big enough to have all the amenities of a large city, but still the ease of being a fraction of the size of Denver or Colorado Springs," Cam noted.

"There's a grocery store less than a mile away," she started by way of agreement, "on the same street as the pizza place."

"Not too far for us to date either..., when you finally cave and say yes, that is." Cameron made sure to give her a look that said he was just teasing her. "We can call that the third good thing about living here."

"I might decide to put proximity to you in the negative column," she said with a laugh, getting used to the idea that he was just giving her a hard time and didn't mean anything serious by it.

"You've never been out on a date with me, sweetheart." Cameron leaned in closer to her and lowered his voice into a seductive pitch, "or you'd definitely have it at the top of your pros list." He gave her a wink before standing and scooping up what was left of their dinner and carrying it to the kitchen, weaving around packed boxes as he went.

Carolyn's breath had caught for a second when he'd leaned in so close and she was glad his back was already toward her. Once she regained her senses she held her tongue by biting it, finding her defense mechanism kicking in hard with a ready retort. For all of his flirting and teasing, she knew he was one of the good guys. He'd proved it to her several times already. Too bad military was at the top of the cons side on her dating list.

* * *

Cam slowed his truck down and made a right hand turn several times until he was cruising back past the movie theater to confirm what he'd seen. He impulsively pulled out his cell phone and dialed. She answered before he hit the freeway.

"You've only been gone," there was a short pause, "seven minutes."

"Hello to you too," Mitchell sarcastically replied with a chuckle.

"Hello Cam."

Carolyn's exaggerated greeting causing the soldier's chuckle to turn into a laugh. He was glad she didn't realize how much her brisk attitude appealed to him.

"What do you need?" she asked, her voice as business clipped as always.

"I passed a theater on my way out of town that's having a triple feature of the original Star Wars trilogy through next Sunday. I'm thinking I might need to come back up here and see it." Cam paused; this was the tricky part. He'd have to tread carefully. "Think I can talk you into keeping me company? I'll buy the popcorn," he added lightly, hoping to entice her, but not put too much pressure on it.

"Seriously… Star Wars?" she questioned in disbelief. "You are such a boy."

"Everyone loves Star Wars."

He could almost visualize her rolling her eyes. "Come on, Care," he tried, shortening her name, "you know you want to."

"Its Carolyn…" she stated firmly, but then softened up a little, "and I haven't seen those movies since I was a kid."

He could almost hear the caving her mind was going through. "Then it's high time you saw them again, and on the big screen is a bonus."

"Alright," Lam agreed, wondering if she was making a mistake. "This is not a date though," she warned. "I'll buy my own popcorn and meet you there."

"Works for me. How about Saturday? I'll pick you up," he finished with a chuckle.

"I'll meet you out front," she reiterated, "twenty minutes before it starts."

He liked her 'take no prisoner's' attitude. Carolyn wasn't one to let herself get bowled over by anyone. "Yes ma'am. Goodnight Doc."

"Goodnight, Cam."

Mitchell ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He couldn't help but smile. He was going to spend the day with Carolyn on Saturday. No matter who bought the popcorn, it felt like he had a date.


	5. Movie Marathon

5 – Movie Marathon

Cameron and Carolyn shuffled from their seats and progressed out of the darkened theater. The urge to take her hand was strong, but Cam knew it wouldn't be well received. He instead settled for placing his hand at the small of her back as he guided her through the admittedly small crowd they'd spent the day with.

It had been a very pleasant day, and despite Dr. Lam's protests they'd shared several buckets of popcorn. They'd gone dutch on the hotdogs they'd eaten as dinner between _The Empire Strikes Back_ and _Return of the Jedi_ , which seemed to appease her to a degree.

It was dark when they left the building and turned to the right. Earlier he'd talked her into letting him park at her house and walk, citing that the parking was probably limited. They'd walked the four blocks to the theater, enjoying the wonderful weather.

"I see they're going to do a _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy the weekend after next. What do you say, Doc? Are you game?"

"I have to admit _Star Wars_ was better than I remembered. It was fun seeing it again. I've never seen any of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies though."

"Then you gotta see them."

Carolyn hesitated, they were getting too close. She really should've said no to _Star Wars_. Damn the man for being so easy to enjoy. "I'm sure I have things that I need to be doing, productive things. Sitting in a theater for another almost," Lam looked at her watch before continuing, "eight hours, really eight hours?"

Cam shrugged his shoulders, "With the intermissions. Which I have to say are kind of necessary."

"Yes, well, I don't think sitting in a theater again for another eight hours is such a good idea."

"It'd be more like eleven or twelve in all likelihood."

Carolyn stopped walking; causing some confusion on Cam's part as he quickly scanned their surroundings.

"Twelve hours?" Carolyn exclaimed.

Mitchell couldn't help but laugh at her tone of voice or the look on her face. "Yeah, each is about three hours long."

"Okay, well I don't think I can sit that long."

"We could always rent them and watch them on different days."

Carolyn knew her reluctance wasn't just the length of the movies or because she'd be wasting a Saturday. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Cameron." She began walking again. They were only two blocks from her home now and in her mind the sooner they got there the better.

"Carolyn?" Cam heard the finality in her voice.

She continued to walk, planning to ignore him for just a bit longer. They were almost home, but she knew Cameron wasn't the type to just let it go when they reached their destination. "This," she began hesitantly, but then plunged on, "is starting to feel like dating. You know how I feel about dating you, Cameron."

"First of all, this is definitely not dating. If we were dating there'd be a lot more kissin'."

It was dumb, but Carolyn got hung up on the idea of kissing Cameron, and when she finally shook herself loose from the images it conjured, the only word she could focus on was "more".

"What do you mean 'more'? There hasn't been any kissing," she felt the need to correct, "Which means there can be no 'more'."

"You've notice the lack of kissing too?" he challenged.

She looked up at him, ready for an argument, but when their eyes met she saw the mischief there just before he sealed his amusement with a wink and she realized he'd gotten her again. Before she could reprimand him for playing her, he stopped walking and turned so he was fully facing her.

"I realize that you don't want to date me or have a relationship with me. It sounds like your father didn't set a very good example. But I'm willing to settle for friend's status… if that's okay with you. I don't have a lot of friends right now and I enjoy spending time with you." He watched her nodding slightly, seeming to accept his request. He couldn't help but add with a teasing tone, "Even if there isn't more kissing."

She gave him one of her patented grimaces, followed by a heavy sigh. Cameron had been truthful; he would settle for just being her friend, but it didn't stop him from believing that one day it would lead to the "more kissing" part.

"Maybe I just need to figure out what type of date you wouldn't be able to pass up," he said quietly, as if he was just talking to himself.

This earned him a frustrated growl from Carolyn as she picked up the pace. Mitchell chuckled to himself as he increased his own pace to keep up. "I'm sorry; did I say that out loud?"

Carolyn ignored him and instead turned to him with a smile, "Oh look, I'm home. Thanks for inviting me along, Cameron. I'd forgotten how great those movies were."

Cameron gave her a smile, ceding defeat. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"Drive safe."

"I will. Good night, Care."

"Good night, Cam."

He gave her a small wave before getting into his car. He was definitely getting under her skin.


	6. Endings

6 – Endings

Major Lorne pressed Mitchell's doorbell twice before stepping back and waiting. He wasn't even sure the Colonel was home, but he had news he wanted to deliver that couldn't be done over the phone. Although maybe he should've called ahead to make sure Mitchell _was_ home.

Evan was about to turn to leave when he heard movement on the other side of the door. Cameron opened the door and he was pretty sure he'd caught the Colonel just getting out of the shower.

"Sorry about that," Mitchell began stepping back from the door and gesturing for Lorne to enter the condo. "Dr. Ryan worked me pretty hard in therapy today. Just got home about ten minutes ago. Almost didn't hear the doorbell."

"How's therapy going?"

"Just about done. I don't meet with Dr. Ryan again for another month. She said she'd sign off on my return to active duty after that session if everything looked good."

Lorne could tell by the grin on his friend's face that the Colonel was already celebrating. "That's great. I know it's been a long road back for you."

"Yeah, my folks are pretty excited too. Plan to go see them in a couple of weeks. Probably the last time I'll be able to take the time when I want."

"That's a good plan. I haven't seen my mom in quite a while. Same goes for my sister and her family."

Cam wasn't sure why Lorne had stopped by. Cameron had read all the mission files for SG1 through the battle over Antarctica that had taken him down with his jet. Lorne had even been able to get authorization to bring him all the files up through about six months ago. "Do you want a beer?" he asked nodding his head toward the kitchen.

"Umm, sure." Lorne followed his friend into the kitchen.

"Not that you can't come by whenever you want," Cameron started, handing Evan a cold one, "but what brings you by tonight? Anything in particular?"

Lorne leaned against the island in the kitchen across from Mitchell. "We heard from the Atlantis Expedition two days ago." He dropped it like a bomb, he knew, but there really wasn't a way to ease into that announcement.

A contagious grin split Cameron's face, "Well tie me to a hog and roll me in the mud… it's about time!" His smile started to fade though when he noticed Lorne didn't share his pleasure in the news. Cam nodded his head toward his living room as he turned to walk into the adjoining room.

"Not so good, actually. Seems a formidable alien race called the Wraith is bearing down on the city and the expedition is preparing for defeat." Lorne settled himself on the opposite end of the couch and continued, "they sent a data burst through the Stargate that was a compilation of the expedition member's "last words" as well as a fair amount of data from the Atlantis database."

Lorne saw the shock and disappointment on Cam's face and quickly continued. "The SGC put together a strike force and equipment to send through the Stargate to help hold the city. The new Daedalus-class ship will also be departing by the end of the day to go help in the fight. It isn't over yet."

"Hell no it ain't." Cameron agreed.

As the Major recounted what he knew of the situation, Mitchell felt the familiar itch to be in on the action. It was hard being on the sidelines. It was going to be an excruciating last month before he was back on active duty. He needed to check in with General O'Neill and see if he was going to get his transfer to join SG-1.

* * *

"Hello," Dr. Lam answered her cell phone absently, while searching for her car keys.

"Hiya Care," Mitchell greeted warmly. He'd missed her. Since the day he'd helped her move, Cam had found several reasons to see Carolyn again. Not only had he talked her into seeing the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy the following weekend, but after that he'd convinced her to spend a few other times with him as well, like when he'd had really good seats to one of the Rockies' home games and Lorne had bowed out at the last minute.

"Cameron," she returned, as she unlocked her door and slid into the driver's seat. "What can I do for you?" She belatedly remembered that he'd been visiting his folks for the last week and she felt a bit of guilt over her bad mood and subsequent shortness with Mitchell. "How was your visit with your folks?"

"It was good to see them again. Mom doted on me. I haven't eaten that well in quite a while. Dad grumbled that he hadn't either." Cam chuckled at the memory before continuing. "I'm having a barbecue Friday night. Dr. Cole and Major Lorne were going to join me and watch the Rockies' game. I was hoping you could stop by on your way home, eat… watch the game…" he trailed off, hoping that was enough to convince her.

"I don't know, Cam. It's already been a long week and its only Tuesday. Did you hear that Amanda got a transfer?"

"Yep, Lorne got his transfer papers too. That's one of the reasons we decided to get together Friday night."

"Please tell me they're getting transferred to the same…," she struggled for the right word, not knowing where Amanda was going, "that they'll be stationed together."

Cameron didn't think answering yes would break any of the many confidentiality documents he'd had to sign in order to be in the 'know' concerning the Stargate program. "If Lorne's mood is any indication, I'd say definitely."

"That's good to hear, at least."

Mitchell knew that Lam had grown close to Cole while working off and on at Peterson. "We're also celebrating my last therapy session and my return to active duty." Cameron hoped his good news would help take Carolyn's mind off Amanda's imminent departure.

"You're returning to active duty?" Lam asked, trying not to let any of the disappointment be heard in her voice. This day just kept on getting better, she thought bitterly.

"Yep. It'll be official on Monday. Well at least it will if Doc Ryan signs off on Friday."

"Will you be transferred then too?" Carolyn asked, holding her breath while she waited for the answer.

"No, I'll be stationed here."

"What'll you be doing? Flying again?" She tried not to dwell on the fact that having these people leave her life was her own fault for letting them in. She knew nothing was permanent when it came to the military.

"Maybe sometimes, but mainly just missions with my team." Cam waited for a reply, but when none came he moved back to the reason for the call. "So, how 'bout it? You wanna stop by Friday on your way home and barbecue with us?"

"I don't know, Cameron. I won't be working at Peterson on Friday. Actually I don't know when I'll be working at Peterson again. Since Amanda has been reassigned, most of her projects were put on hiatus including all of the stuff that we were working on together."

"Surely they'll have someone who'll take over her projects?"

"Eventually, just not sure they'll still want the CDC's help." She was going to miss the challenge of working with the unknown.

"You should still come," Mitchell cajoled. "It's a Friday night and the Rockies are playing. It will be fun, get your mind off things."

"We'll see, but I'm not promising anything," she finally offered.

"I'll take it for now," Cam acknowledged with a bit of optimism.

"I knew better than to get involved," Carolyn muttered under her breath, then finished out loud, "good night, Cam."

"Good night, Care."

Carolyn hung up her cell and took the next exit off the freeway. Moving closer to Peterson didn't seem like such a good idea now. She tried to shake that thought off; there was every possibility that she'd still be working at Peterson in the future. She just hoped it was with someone who knew what they were doing, like Dr. Cole had.


	7. Missing Keys

7 – Missing Keys

Mitchell welcomed Major Lorne and Dr. Cole into his condo on Friday. He ushered them into the kitchen where he still had a few ears of corn to shuck. Lorne stuck some beer and soda in the fridge before sitting down across the eat-in bar from Cameron.

Amanda leaned against the counter and grabbed an ear of corn to shuck. "So, is Carolyn going to come over?"

"As of late last night when I called, yes. I haven't heard from her today though."

"I feel bad about our projects being put on hold," Cole expressed, ripping the layers away quickly. "I did put in my exit interview that Carolyn was instrumental in many of our discoveries and cures and that she'd be the best consultant for any future work requiring the CDC."

"Thanks, I'm sure she'll appreciate that. I know she's been a bit upset since she found out that you were leaving. Just don't tell her I told you that."

"So," Lorne cut into the conversation, "you two are dating?"

Cameron scowled, but when he looked toward Dr. Cole he found her eagerly awaiting his answer.

"No, we're not dating and please don't bring it up." Cameron cleared his throat when he noticed he'd lowered his voice to answer.

"Why not?" Amanda asked simply.

"Maybe she's not my type," Cameron started a bit defensively.

Amanda gave him a head tilt and a look that seemed to say she thought he was stupid for not asking Carolyn out.

Cameron looked toward the door, as if to make sure Carolyn hadn't snuck into his condo while he wasn't looking. He looked back toward the couple. "She has a rule about not dating military."

"Oh," Cole responded with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, 'Oh'," Cameron agreed with just a hint of dejection, "and let's not bring it up tonight at all. It's hard enough to keep her from deciding that doing anything with me is a bad idea."

Lorne gave him a smirk, which in turn earned him a dirty look from Cameron. Thankfully Mitchell's doorbell rang and that successfully ended any further discussion about his dating life.

* * *

Amanda and Carolyn relaxed in Cam's living room while the guys fiddled with Cameron's motorcycle in the garage. The evening had been quite pleasant and Carolyn was glad she'd decided to come. The baseball game had been a close one, which kept the conversation lively. The evening was winding down though and she expected everyone would call it a night once the guys were done gawking at the motorbike.

"Are you excited about your transfer?" Carolyn turned on the couch so she was facing Amanda better. "More importantly, are you and Evan going to be close to each other?"

"Yes. We're both excited and yes we will be stationed at the same base." Amanda reached out and squeezed Carolyn's upper arm. "I'm really sorry though that Peterson hasn't found my replacement yet. I know we were making some real progress on several of our projects and I hate to see you pulled off them, even if just temporarily."

"I'm just the outside consultant, I completely understand. That's how it works."

"So," Amanda started, sliding a quick look toward the door to the garage to make sure the guys were still out of earshot, "what's the deal with you and Cameron?"

"There is no 'deal'," Carolyn insisted. "Cameron knows that I'm going to miss you and so he thought I'd enjoy getting this evening to spend a little time with you and say good bye. I can't believe you'll be gone at the end of next week."

"I know, only seven more days," Cole said with a grin, "but quit trying to change the subject. What is up between you and the Colonel out there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I won't deny there might be a little bit of chemistry there, but it doesn't really matter." When Amanda looked confused, Carolyn gave a small, inward sigh, "I don't date military men."

"Wow. Just like that," Amanda snapped her fingers, "eliminated a large percentage of the men in this city. I take it you don't make any exceptions."

"No." Carolyn couldn't help but take a quick look to the door that kept Cameron and Lorne out of view.

"Even for someone like Mitchell?"

Carolyn looked away, feeling a small sense of loss as she pondered the question, realizing it was one she'd subconsciously been asking herself lately.

"I just can't," Carolyn admitted in a small voice. The door opened and the men came back in, deep in conversation, saving Carolyn from having to explain herself any more.

Cole seized the opportunity presented with the guys both distracted to lean in toward her friend. "I hope Cameron doesn't take no for an answer," she whispered loud enough for Carolyn to hear. She gave the startled woman a quick hug and then stood up to join the men, not giving the bewildered doctor a chance to answer.

* * *

Dr. Lam was absolutely positive Dr. Cole was to blame. Carolyn had been silently cursing her friend since she and Evan made their leave more than ten minutes ago. She'd planned to leave at the same time to avoid being alone with Cameron; childish she knew, but it'd still been her goal. The only hitch to her plan had been her inability to find her car keys.

Carolyn continued searching the couch cushions, but still believed that she'd left her keys on the table next to the front door, along with her jacket on one of the hooks just to the left of the table. She could picture it in her head, except… since they weren't still sitting on that table, she did doubt herself, maybe by about two percent. Ninety eight percent of her blamed Amanda.

"Found them."

Carolyn turned to see Cam holding them aloft as he walked toward her.

"They were on top of the fridge," he supplied with just a hint of a smirk.

"I never would've found them up there. Thank you so much." They'd spent most of the time searching in silence. Too bad she couldn't leave in silence too.

"So," Cameron began, following Carolyn toward his front door, "definitely Amanda that set your keys up there then?"

Lam nodded her head in agreement, "Unless you did."

"No, but I'll have to file that one away. Very good stall tactic." Cam watched her put her jacket on. "Don't be too mad at her. She didn't do it to be mean."

"Actually I'm fluctuating between mad and embarrassed."

"Try to add amused to those feelings. Might help," Cam suggested.

"Is it so wrong," Carolyn began, studying a spot of the floor not far from her feet, "to try to keep the military out of my personal life?"

The hurt in her voice tugged at Mitchell. He lifted her chin, wanting to have her attention. "Care, it _is_ part of your personal life and already was, long before _we_ met."

He was too close, and not just physically. She was having difficulty taking a deep breath. She saw the uncertainty in his expression and felt the pull before she noticed the distance diminishing between them. She could've stopped it, just a single step back… but she hesitated. She took a breath a second before his lips reached hers… and then she surrendered. To feelings she'd been avoiding… denying… wishing for.

Carolyn wasn't sure how much time passed, but by the time she needed her next breath, reality crashed in on her. She finally took that single step back, her hand covering her mouth, almost disbelieving that she'd caved in to her feelings, even just for a moment. "I have to go." She took another step back, gaining a bit more clarity. She obviously needed to take many more steps.

"Care," Mitchell called quietly, wishing he could go back in time about 5 minutes. Kissing Carolyn hadn't been his intention. One minute he'd been trying to offer comfort and maybe a small bit of insight or perspective. His mistake had been in being in such close physical proximity.

She held up her hand, "Please." With her back straight, she walked around him and took the few steps to the door.

"Carolyn." He needed to explain, to make it right. He could feel himself losing her.

"Leave me alone." She said quietly, yet forcefully and then left quickly, before either of them could say or do anything else.


	8. Sign Right Here

8 – Sign Right Here

Mitchell lowered his head to the conference table and allowed his head to slowly rest there for a few minutes. He'd come to work on Monday so excited to be back at work. He'd expected to be out on missions with SG-1, learning the ropes right now and maybe succumbing to a small bit of hazing since he was the newbie.

Instead he'd probably had the worst bit of hazing ever. His new commanding officer, General Hank Landry had informed him that he would be the new _leader_ of SG-1 and to make matters even worse… he had to pick his own team. Other than the mission reports he'd read, he had no idea what kind of team mates he'd even need. Finding suitable replacements for Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, and Sam would be hard.

He'd gone so far as to try to convince the original members of SG-1 to come back to the team, but he'd known it'd been a shot in the dark.

Now, here it was Thursday and he was no closer to finding even one team mate. At this rate he'd never get to go through the gate on a mission. Cameron picked up the next file in the large stack and began skimming through the candidate's information.

A rap of knuckles on the door caught his attention and he smiled when Major Lorne threw himself down in the seat across from him.

"Please tell me you're here in hopes of wowing me with your skills so I'll ask you to join SG-1."

"Not a chance," Evan denied with a laugh.

"Don't blame ya, man. I heard that you're going to be the 2IC in Atlantis. You ever work with Sheppard?"

"No. Heard the rumors about his past." Lorne looked toward the open doorway, then back at Cameron. "He was promoted to Lt. Colonel about a week ago though, so I think I'll keep an open mind."

"Can't wait to get my hands on those mission reports! I'm sure there are some good bed time stories in the Atlantis files."

Lorne had to roll his eyes, "I think you should probably concentrate on creating a team first. Can't help but notice that SG-1 is on stand down and not creating any mission reports of its own."

"Personnel files are not nearly as interesting as mission reports. If I don't find a few promising people soon you might find me heading in your direction too. This," Mitchell motioned toward all the files on the conference table, "is not how I expected to spend my first week at the SGC."

"I should leave you to it then. These files aren't going to read themselves." Lorne stood and started for the door, turning as he reached it. "Oh… Amanda wanted me to ask about Carolyn's keys."

"Yeah, you can tell Amanda that it kind of backfired." Cam shook his head at the memory. He hadn't talked to Lam since, although he'd left two messages the day after.

Evan winced, "She thought she was helping."

"Tell her not to worry about it. I know she meant well."

Lorne paused, but then just nodded his head in acceptance. He wasn't sure what else there was to say.

Cam waved him away, "Don't leave the galaxy without saying goodbye."

"Yes, Sir," Evan smirked.

* * *

Dr. Lam rinsed out the rag she was using to mop the floor by hand and moved toward the left and began scrubbing the new patch of floor. For the past week she'd spent most of her free time cleaning her condo. It hadn't been this clean when she'd moved in, but it had given her an outlet for her emotions, which had ranged from anger to self pity and back again.

She'd gotten past Amanda hiding her keys. Cole had been trying to be a good friend. She'd told her as much when they'd talked briefly the day before. Amanda had been relieved to apologize and clear the air between them before she shipped out. The part that still upset Carolyn and plagued her every free thought was the very end of the evening with Cameron.

She'd wanted him to kiss her; she'd worked through that realization pretty early in her week of cleaning. What seemed to still be distressing her was something else he'd said. _"Care, it_ _ **is**_ _part of your personal life and already was, long before_ _ **we**_ _met."_ Just the tone of his voice when he'd used his shortened version of her name nearly melted her every time it replayed in her head.

The last part of it though… that was the part that was hard to accept. Mitchell was right though. The military had ruined her childhood as far as she was concerned, but it was also still influencing her decisions as an adult. She tried to keep Cameron at arm's length because she didn't want to end up like her mother with an absent husband or have her own children end up without a father when they needed him. She contradicted that push at work though, preferring the projects she'd been working on with Dr. Cole at Peterson Air Force Base over her other non-military cases.

She couldn't stay away from all things military. It was like she subconsciously wanted to be involved with the military. Maybe she did, maybe she wanted to discover something or prove something, she wasn't sure. It wasn't fair to Cameron though to push him away one moment and then agree to spend time with him the next. She also realized she had some unresolved feelings concerning her father she needed to work through.

Carolyn rinsed out her rag again. She was almost finished with the floor, and maybe it was time to relax for just a bit. It was definitely time to find something else to occupy her mind. A knock to her front door startled her and she quickly dumped the rag back in the bucket and rinsed off her hands in the sink.

She hoped Cameron hadn't decided to seek her out in person. Carolyn didn't know what she would say to him at this point. The face she saw through the peep hole had her hesitate, but only for a moment. She opened the door slowly and greeted her guest.

"General O'Neill. What brings you here?"

"Seriously, kid? That's how you're going to greet me?"

"If you're holding out for 'Uncle Jack' you'll be standing there a long time."

"How about just 'Jack' then?"

"Yeah fine, Jack it is." Carolyn stepped back to let him in. "So how'd you find me? I only moved here a couple of months ago."

Jack walked in slowly, looking around the kid's condo, looking for hints of the little girl he used to know. "I'm a general and work for the Department of Homeland Security. I wouldn't instill too much confidence if I couldn't track down my friend's daughter."

At that Carolyn's head whipped around. "Dad sent you?" she demanded, arms crossing her chest as she glared at Jack, waiting for an answer.

"No, but I take it you two still haven't worked things out." O'Neill realized this might be a little bit harder than he'd expected.

"I guess you could say that," Lam replied, relaxing her stance. "I haven't talked to him for about as long as it's been since I saw you last."

"That long, eh?" O'Neill looked around the room for a place to sit down. He hadn't seen Carolyn for at least ten years, probably more like fifteen. "So…how'd you know it was general now?"

"Still get the obligatory cards at Christmas and my birthday. Dad mentioned it in the last one." Lam realized that Jack wasn't leaving for a bit when she saw him sit down in a chair next to the couch. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, what have you got?"

"Milk, coke, beer or water," she offered, picturing the inside of her fridge in her mind.

"Beer?" the General asked with a trace of shock in his voice.

"I passed the 21 year mark a long time ago, _Uncle Jack_ ," she replied, emphasizing the name she used for him when he'd been around more often.

"I see that," he acknowledged, looking up at her. "I'll take a beer." He watched her turn toward the kitchen and called out at her retreating back, "I'm kind of hungry too. If you order take out, I'll buy."

The only response he got was a shake of the woman's head as she disappeared from view.

* * *

"So why are you here?" Carolyn finally asked now that they were down to just picking at the leftovers from the Chinese food she'd ordered.

"I'm out here tying up some loose ends now that I've been transferred to D.C."

"And dinner with an old air force buddy's daughter fits into that how?" It wasn't that she didn't enjoy seeing him again, but seeing Jack just reminded her of her childhood and better times spent with her folks and her dad's friend 'uncle Jack'. Thinking on those better times eventually lead to the lonelier times and she didn't really want to travel down that road right now.

"It fits in if I want it to fit in," Jack defended himself, but then relented in the next moment, "but I should've made time to catch up with you a bit more often than I have."

Carolyn could push the fact that he'd never checked up on her in the past, but decided to let it go. She knew he was a busy man, like her father had been for most of her life.

Jack reached into the duffel bag he'd brought with him and pulled out a large binder and set it on the coffee table in front of them. "There is something that I'd like to discuss with you, but I need you to sign this first." He reached back into the duffel for a pen and handed it to her.

"Right now?" she asked dumbfounded. There had to be at least a ream of paper in the binder sitting on her coffee table.

"Well if I was you kiddo, I'd just flip to the back," O'Neill turned the document over with a resounding thud against the table and opened it to the last page, "and sign right here."

Carolyn was too stunned to even be upset at his use of the word 'kiddo'. "Just like that, without reading any of it."

"Well, you could waste your time and mine reading the whole bloody thing, but if in the end you don't sign the damn page I'll disown you."

"We aren't actually related," she reminded him by way of protest.

"Won't stop me from disowning you," he insisted, leaning back in the chair to wait for her decision.

"Oh, alright," she caved, "but not because I fear being disowned by a non-relative. Anyone whose met you would realize that might actually be a blessing," Carolyn grumbled, leaning down and signing the door stopper in front of her.

Jack put the document back into his duffel bag and then looked Carolyn up and down. "Do you have any better clothes you can put on? You look a bit worse for wear."

"It's Sunday," Lam protested, "and I wasn't expecting any company." She crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch, as if she had all day. "You better start making sense, old man, and soon."

"Alright, alright. I read a report that said you were working with Doctor Cole at Peterson." He hated explaining things. "We were already short staffed, and now with her departure as well as some other key personnel, we desperately need to fill a few positions."

"Are you asking me to work at Peterson? Take Dr. Cole's place," Carolyn demanded, already asking herself if that was something she'd be willing to do.

"Not exactly. I want you to accept the job as Chief Medical Officer."

"At Peterson?" she asked, quite surprised at this turn of events.

"Not exactly."

"Jack," she growled, frustrated at his evasiveness.

"Look, if you'd just go change into something a little bit nicer than those ratty cut-offs and that faded t-shirt, I'll explain it all on the way. There are a couple of things you need to see… now you have clearance," he pointed down at the duffel bag. He'd always been a big proponent of show rather than tell, when it came to stuff like this.

Carolyn knew from experience, that Jack rarely took 'no' as an answer. So she headed to her room to change before going on this adventure with him.

General O'Neill felt relieved when she complied with his wishes. Carolyn had always been a stubborn child. He was glad to see that hadn't waned at all as she grew older. He was actually a bit glad to see it.

He wanted to get this all done today, especially now he knew Carolyn and her dad were still on the outs. He'd rather be safely back in Washington before either of them realized that they were working in the same facility. He had no doubt they'd be able to work things out in time, and that they'd at least be civil in the mean time.

His only regret was that the Daedalus had already left for the Pegasus galaxy and the Odyssey was on a mission with SG-1. Being able to beam to the SGC would have been his preferred method of travel. It also would've been a pretty fun way to introduce the kid to the Stargate program.

Carolyn marched back into the room in black slacks and a summery blouse. "Will this do?" she asked, holding out her arms and turning a 360.

"Good enough," O'Neill conceded.

"Why can't you just tell me about this job? It would save time and you wouldn't have to drive me back."

"Well, this way we can get all of your clearances, ID and stuff out of the way before Monday."

"Why, what happens on Monday?" she asked, following him toward her front door.

"You start work at your new job of course."

"I have a job I have to go to on Monday in Denver." It was like talking to a child at times.

"No you don't. I've already sent them paperwork explaining that Homeland Security was in need of your services and you won't be returning." Jack opened the door to his truck and climbed in while Carolyn stood in shock on the sidewalk.

Lam jumped in on the passenger side and lit into O'Neill. "You can't do that!"

"Will you calm down and at least give this a chance? If you don't want to take the job after you've seen it I promise to get your old job back for you... _before_ I disown you."

"You'd better," she grumbled while fastening her seat belt.


	9. As Friends

9 – As Friends

Cameron Mitchell looked down from the theater above the isolation room, unable to take his eyes off the scene below. He felt like he hadn't been able to take a deep breath in hours. Not since Jackson and Vala had dropped to the ground unconscious after placing their respective stones into the Ancient communications device.

If seeing them both lying unconscious below him wasn't enough, there was the added fact that the doctor tending to their needs and working with Dr. Lee to figure out what was going on was none other than Carolyn Lam. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that she was here, in the SGC and seemed to have a pretty high clearance.

When he'd called for a med team to the science lab the last person he'd expected to walk through the doors in a hazmat suit was Carolyn. He wondered if she'd had this kind of clearance the whole time, since the first night he'd had dinner with her in the cafeteria at Peterson.

As far as Cam knew, Carolyn worked for the CDC; at least she had up until a week or so ago. He wondered if she now worked for the Stargate program, or if she was still here in a consulting capacity. Once they were through this current crisis Mitchell figured he needed to find time to talk to Dr. Lam. Of course first he had to convince her to talk to him. It'd been a week since they'd kissed and she left and she'd ignored all his phone calls since. At least he knew how to find her easily now.

* * *

Cameron stood outside the infirmary and waited for Carolyn's shift to end. He knew it was mean to ambush her like this, but now that the crisis was over and Jackson and Vala had been released from the infirmary he figured she had no valid excuse to avoid him.

He didn't have to wait long… and if the look on her face was any indication, she wasn't exactly excited to see him. "I could turn my head and let you sneak by if you like."

Although his words were humorous, Carolyn knew he wasn't trying to amuse her. "Might be a bit unbelievable now that we've talked to each other."

Cameron gave her a despondent nod of his head. "We need to talk even more."

Lam nodded her head, "But not out here."

Mitchell tipped his head to the right before turning and walking down the hall, looking for an empty room that didn't look too important.

Carolyn followed him, too worried about how this would go to actually think of what she'd say to him. When her team entered the science lab earlier she'd frozen for only a moment upon seeing Cameron. The two patients on the floor had grabbed her attention immediately and all thoughts related to Cameron had been set aside.

Cam ducked into the third room he peeked in and Carolyn slowly shut the door behind them and turned to look at him. He was pacing a few feet away and she decided to wait him out for a few moments.

Mitchell couldn't, for the life of him, think of how to start this conversation. He decided to start with the good manners his mama drilled into him. "I'm so sorry, Carolyn."

"Really Cam, it's…" she started to soothe, hoping to get this over with quickly, but the Colonel cut her off.

"No, I regretted it immediately." He wasn't ready for her to let him off the hook, but as he paused for a moment, he realized what he'd said. He gave her a sheepish look, "Well, not _immediately_. I'm not going to lie to ya, darlin'. There was at least a full minute there that I wasn't regretting anything."

She tried not to let his smirk get to her; she really wanted to wipe it right off his face, but she found herself blushing and tried to hide her face by looking down. "I'm sorry too, Cam."

"See, that's the thing," Cameron began. "I wanted to kiss you, have for a while now, but I wanted to keep your friendship even more than that. It's important to me."

Carolyn nodded her head in agreement. As much as she'd been avoiding Mitchell, she did miss him.

"Do you think we can try to forget that kiss ever happened?" he asked, hopeful.

"I don't think it's something I can forget," Lam admitted.

"Well, I can't say that doesn't inflate my ego just a bit," he laughed, glad to see her smile at his sarcastic remark. "How about this, can we try to go back to the way things used to be?"

"You mean back to me constantly reminding you that I don't date military men?" she asked, confused by the constant teeter-tottering it felt like this conversation was taking.

"I was thinking back to the repeated attempts by me to ask you out on a date. You turning me down flat," he ticked off with the aid of his fingers. "Then we still find a way to do things together… as friends."

Carolyn closed her eyes for a moment. This couldn't be a good idea. She was sure that becoming even closer friends with Cameron Mitchell would just cause her heartache in the end. When she looked at his hopeful and handsome face, she knew she didn't have the strength to walk away. "I guess I could find it in me to turn you down over and over," she agreed with a laugh and nod of her head.

"That would be most kind of you ma'am," he delivered, making a motion as if to tip an imaginary hat in her direction.

"Just don't make me regret it," she grimaced good-naturedly, trying not to let his antics make her laugh.

"You know what the best part is?"

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I heard you're the new CMO, which means that you're a newbie to the mountain too. I'll have someone to geek out with."

She looked a bit confused so he continued. "This place is old hat to everyone around us. You and I can ooh and ahh together about the amazing things we see and not look like freshmen around the seniors."

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't want to show your nerdy side around the cool kids and jocks," she finished sarcastically.

"I knew you'd understand," he said with a wink, thankful she was playing along, even if it was reluctantly. "We newbies need to stick together."

"I'm starting to wonder if I should pretend _not_ to know you when we pass in the hall."

She may have looked fed up with his antics, but Cameron knew better by now. He knew to ignore her expression and the bite to her words. The fact that she was still playing along and the mischief in her eyes warmed him. She had the potential to cause him a lot of heartache, but he didn't know how to take that power away from her. More importantly, he didn't want to.


	10. Bad Boy

10 – Bad Boy

It was becoming a habit, calling for a med team while on base. Vala had only been gone for about an hour when Daniel had collapsed right in front of Cam. With quick reflexes he'd been able to slow Jackson's descent to the floor. It'd been frantic in the infirmary, Dr. Lam and her staff racing around hooking up machines. Thankfully when Vala came back through the gate, things turned around.

Dr. Lam had rechecked both patient's vitals and told them a nurse would be along to disconnect them from monitors so they could be discharged. Cameron watched her walk away and told Jackson he'd check on him later before making his own departure.

He caught up with Lam near the nurse's station. "This will get pretty old, pretty quick, if we can't figure out how to sever the link they seem to have."

"Hopefully Dr. Lee will have better luck. He's doing some research now and hopes to try a few things by tomorrow." Dr. Lam set down the patient charts on the counter before turning back to face Cameron. "So, you pick a team yet?"

"I was in the middle of asking Jackson to join, but he collapsed before I got an answer. Unless this is his way of avoiding giving me an answer." Cameron looked back over at Jackson and Vala as if to assure himself they'd truly had a medical issue.

"Seems a bit elaborate to me," Carolyn delivered in a monotone voice, but Cameron could see a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"The word elaborate reminds me," Mitchell began, switching subjects, "I was thinking fancy Italian restaurant… you, me… menus, waiters… even that wine that always seems to be absent when we eat together."

"That's a shame; I'm starting to enjoy seats welded to the tables. Makes it easier to maneuver when your hands are full" she delivered sarcastically. "I think I'll pass, Colonel."

"There's always the cafeteria," he countered, not deterred in the least. "I'd be game for that."

"Yeah, but then no fancy Italian food or wine," she shook her head as if it was a dilemma. "Well… I have some patients I need to write discharge orders for. Have a good evening, Mitchell."

He knew on the inside she was laughing at him, and sadly it kind of made his day.

The next morning Lam made it to the mountain and went through security, her mind occupied with Jackson, Vala and what she hoped was going to be a positive report from Dr. Lee. She looked up when she saw someone stop the elevator doors from closing and she couldn't help the eye roll upon seeing who the arm belonged to.

"You weren't going to hold the elevator for me were you?" Mitchell accused playfully.

"To be honest, I didn't see you almost missing it."

"And if you had?"

"I guess we'll never know," she replied, pressing the close door button again.

"I was thinking about it last night, and can't help but wonder if it's the clean cut persona."

Carolyn looked at Mitchell completely confused, "What?"

"The reason you won't agree to even one date with me."

Carolyn shook her head, but didn't take the bait. This man was just as infuriating as he was entertaining and she had to admit she was curious to see where he was going with this.

"See, I think it's because every woman goes through their "bad boy" phase. I figure you just can't get past my clean cut look."

"Yeah, that's got to be it," Carolyn agreed sarcastically. "You are definitely clean-cut, all-American good guy. Not at all what women are looking for in a man."

"I can be a bad boy," Cameron protested, taking a step toward her. "You've seen my motorcycle."

"First of all, I've heard of it, Lorne is the one that gawked at it while Amanda and I visited," she reminded him. "For all I know it doesn't even exist."

"You could come over…" he started, but Carolyn cut him off.

"Secondly… look at you." She always enjoyed teasing Cam. "Hair cut is high and tight, BDU's buttoned up, all except the last one…" she trailed off, pointing at the top button and trying not to laugh at his obvious desire to protest, while his manners kept him from interrupting. Definitely not hiding the heart of a bad boy under his military persona.

Cameron ran his hands over his head, but not much he could do there. He reached then for his buttons on his green shirt and began unbuttoning, "I can be just as unbuttoned as the next guy," he teased; taking a step toward her once he'd freed his next button.

Carolyn had to fight an internal battle to keep from taking a step back. He was too close. She'd learned early on that distance helped her keep his effects on her to a minimum.

Mitchell saw a seriousness engulf her features and he wondered if he was finally getting to her. Lord knew she affected him every time he was in her presence. "You could come for a ride on my motorcycle and we could grab a bite to eat." He gave her a quick wink before continuing. "A bit of leather, fast down the open road," he took another step closer, invading her personal space even more, "your arms wrapped around me, Care."

Carolyn laughed nervously and pointed up at the readout for the elevator. "This is my floor, Colonel."

The doors opened up and she exited quickly, but stopped short… right in front of her father. She tried to still her racing pulse as she answered the General's questions. He seemed more distracted with Cam trying to re-button his shirt than her answers. Thankfully he ran out of questions and with one last look at Cameron left.

"So did the General seem a little…?" Cameron began, unsure of what word to use.

"Weird?" Lam supplied, ready to laugh at Mitchell's discomfort.

"Yeah."

"He's my father," Carolyn stated before turning and taking a step away.

Cameron stood rooted to the spot, stunned by Dr. Lam's revelation. General Landry was Carolyn's father… the man responsible for her take on all military men. His commanding officer. He hadn't missed Carolyn's reaction to him in the elevator though. She wasn't immune to him.

* * *

Cameron sat in the infirmary and thought it might have been a good idea to change out of the leather clothes before getting his mandatory post mission physical. They were definitely not as comfortable as his BDUs.

Dr. Lam approached him and their encounter in the elevator a few days back entered his mind for a moment. Maybe the leathers weren't so bad, at least for a few more minutes. They kinda gave off a bad boy vibe.

"Colonel, anything about the mission I should know about?" She asked the question briskly; it was a standard first question for most missions.

"No ma'am, no hitches or hi-jinks… well, apart from the typical ones with Vala on the mission with us."

"I heard it was a rather…," she searched for the right word, "well, a bit like a scavenger hunt was the impression I got."

"Yeah," Mitchell agreed, "I've had the song, "I Know an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly" stuck in my head _all_ day."

Lam looked at him oddly, not quite understanding how that was relevant.

"During our briefing meeting we went over what had to be done in order to get Arlos to tell us how to sever the connection between Jackson and Vala. We had to get this ship, to get the power coil, to get the necklace, to give to Arlos before he'd part with the secret of the connection."

Cameron paused to make sure Carolyn was still following along, "So of course my mind then immediately went to 'she swallowed the dog to catch the cat, she swallowed the cat to catch the bird, she swallowed the bird to catch the spider…'" he sing-songed until Carolyn interrupted.

"That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her," she continued for him minus the sing-song voice.

"Exactly," he laughed.

"And now I'll have it stuck in my head for the rest of the night."

"You're welcome." He hopped off the exam table and turned toward her. "So… do you still think I can't pull off the bad-boy…" he searched for the word, "thing?" he finished lamely while turning slightly so she could take a proper gander at his attire.

"That outfit is really uncomfortable, isn't it?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Completely," he agreed, his shoulders drooping.

"Thought so," she said with a smirk as she left him to go tend to her next post mission physical. The man did look good in leather, but there was no reason he needed to know that.


	11. Reality Check

11 – Reality Check

Dr. Lam watched her father's back as he hastily exited the mess hall. She'd figured this 'lunch meeting' wasn't going to be about her staff when she'd agreed to it. She'd played along though until he'd asked after her mom and then the old resentments had come rushing back. Carolyn set her fork down, her appetite gone. She didn't know if she'd ever get back to where her dad wanted them to be, the typical father and daughter relationship, but something was going to have to give if she was going to continue working at the SGC.

Lam gathered her father's untouched tray with her own and left the mess hall after dumping them on the way out. She'd almost reached the infirmary before she was called to the control room. Her desire to turn and leave at the sight of her father had been great, but she heard Colonel Mitchell's voice on the monitor and couldn't help moving closer to hear him on the MALP video feed.

" _...quarantine the sick. Vala's using the healing device to cure them as they come in, but they're piling up pretty quick."_

"Symptoms?" Dr. Lam asked. Her training allowed her to ask questions and catalog the information Cameron was providing while she observed him. He looked exhausted and the strain in his voice tugged at her on an emotional level.

"How are you and your team, Colonel?" she asked toward the end of the check-in.

She didn't miss the fact he looked away from the MALP camera as he assured her they were fine. His parting words, _But I reckon we could use some backup_ , haunted her all the way back to the infirmary where she quickly gathered supplies and donned one of the hazmat suits alongside her team.

* * *

General Landry stood just outside the Gateroom watching the medical team approach for their mission. He was having trouble finding his daughter as he wished them all luck, the hazmat suites obscuring all but their faces.

As the last person approached he immediately knew it was her. "Carolyn," he began, needing for the last thing they said to each other not be the argument they'd had at lunch.

Carolyn had been down this road many times with her father and she didn't have time to argue with him. "I'm chief medical officer on this base, it's my call who goes on this mission. Given my work with the CDC, infectious disease is my specialty. I am easily the most qualified for this."

Landry gave her a small smile. "I know. I'm your dad. I just came by to wish you luck... and be careful."

Ready for him to attempt to pull rank and restrict her from going, Lam was almost at a loss for words. "Thank you. I will."

The General watched her go. He knew their relationship was strained at the moment, but he was willing to put in the hard work now that he had this second chance with her.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell acted as guide once Carolyn reached the planet, moving her through the rows of the sick and explaining the symptoms they'd seen so far. A few rows over she caught a glimpse of Vala moving among the ailing, doing her best to alleviate some of their pain with the Goa'uld healing device, its effectiveness diminishing with each passing hour.

Lam couldn't help the furtive looks she kept casting Cameron's way. She'd noticed his stilted talk when she'd arrived, and now could see the sheen of sweat on his face; he was definitely fighting a fever. The frustration at her inability to make even one positive discovery concerning this illness was weighing heavily on her.

A commotion to her left caught her attention and she turned to see its cause. When she stood up from the unconscious woman she was tending to, she could see the fallen body of Colonel Mitchell between two cots. She stamped down the panic as she swiftly made her way over to his position, calling his team mates as she reached his side. The vulnerability she saw in Cam lying at her feet scared her more than she could fathom.

Teal'c lifted Cam's pliant body without much effort and followed Daniel and Vala into the pyramid, laying him on a low cot and stepping away. With a hovering team, Dr. Lam made quick work of checking Cameron's vitals and making him as comfortable as possible, wishing there was more she could do for him. His team was soon called away, the entire village needing attention, so many falling ill by the hour.

Carolyn watched Cam's chest rise and fall for several minutes, no longer able to look at his face. His face had looked so different… lifeless and pale. So instead she concentrated on his breathing and willed her mind to grasp at any piece of information concerning this illness hoping that something would lead her to a solution that was currently eluding her.

No other member of Mitchell's team was ill and yet she hadn't been able to find any reason why. She still planned to send samples of their blood through at next check-in and hoped that her lab would be able to find something she'd missed here in the field.

Lam reached out and laid her palm lightly upon Cam's rhythmic chest. She just as carefully pulled it back in the next moment when she felt the heat from his fever. She needed to make rounds to the new victims and recheck some older ones, but she allowed herself one more moment. She lifted his hand and carefully grasped it, willing him to keep breathing, living.

Dr. Jackson came around the corner to fetch Dr. Lam, but stopped short at the sight before him. Dr. Lam and Mitchell… he watched for a few moments, adjusting to the concept before interrupting.

"Dr. Lam."

Carolyn's head whipped up at the sound of her name. She'd forgotten her surroundings for a moment, but was glad Jackson had brought her back. She nodded at him that she understood he was summoning her.

She leaned just a fraction closer to Cam, wishing to not be too intimate, but unable to stop herself. "Don't you dare quit on me now, Cameron Mitchell. I'll be back to check on you soon and I better see you fighting just as hard as you can."

Dr. Lam gave the soldier one last look before she stood up and moved quickly to join Jackson by the door. She took a deep breath as she moved into the courtyard and began looking at patients again. She must have missed something and she desperately needed to figure out what it was.

* * *

Cameron sat on a bed in the infirmary lacing up his boots. The rest of his team had already completed their post mission physicals and had left for the mess hall to eat dinner. Dr. Lam had ordered one more panel of blood tests after they'd gotten back to the SGC's infirmary. He'd sent his team on ahead, not sure he really wanted to eat, let alone cafeteria food.

"Are you not feeling well?" Dr. Lam asked as she approached Cameron, surprised to see him still there. She was unsure of how she felt about the Prior healing everyone in the village. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful; she felt helpless and didn't see how they could stop it from happening again.

"No, just trying to work up enough gumption to head home."

"Not going to eat with your team in the mess hall?" She asked, knowing they'd all headed out a while ago.

"Movie and take-out at home feels more my speed tonight." Mitchell stood up and reached for his jacket. "How 'bout it, Doc? Take pity on a man who almost died and join me?"

Carolyn tried to ignore his wink, but couldn't keep a small smile from tugging at her lips. The relief she felt at his teasing was a bit overwhelming and she couldn't keep herself from needing to touch him.

Cameron was startled to find himself enveloped in a firm, although awkward, hug and he quickly wrapped his free arm around her for a slight squeeze in return.

"Thank you for not dying, Colonel," she mumbled into his shoulder before pulling back.

Mitchell gave her a small smile of acknowledgement, but he let it quickly turn mischievous, hoping to lighten the mood. "So, are you saying I was a cooperative patient?"

"Because you were an _unconscious_ patient," Carolyn emphasized with an impatient tone, taking an additional step away from the man.

"Shouldn't I get a reward for being cooperative? Maybe you could say yes and join me for a quiet evening? You can keep an eye on me that way and make sure I continue to follow doctor's orders and rest."

"If you think you need my watchful eye, Colonel, I can order an overnight stay here in the infirmary," she warned with raised eyebrows.

"Won't be necessary, Doc." Cameron swung his jacket over his shoulder, "I promise to remain cooperative tonight and be restful at home." He quickly turned to leave before she could change her mind.

Dr. Lam smirked once his back was toward her before deciding it was time to make her final rounds so that she could get going. She was already going to be late meeting her mom for dinner. Being late and having to reschedule stuff was quickly becoming a habit that she hated.

Carolyn locked up her office and trudged down the hall toward the elevator, checking her watch and hoping that the traffic was light this time of night. She knew her mom would be quick to reassure her that it was okay, but that was almost worse. Lam had grown up with her father constantly late or flat out missing dinners and her mom constantly telling him it was okay. Carolyn didn't want to be like her dad; in fact she had struggled to be the opposite for most of her life. Now it seemed that just a few months working for the military and she was already starting to make similar habits and patterns with her mother.

The problem was that despite feeling bad about being late to dinner, she really would've made the same call and gone on the mission to deal with the outbreak. Her mind kept whispering that her father had probably found himself in similar circumstances. Carolyn probably needed to ease up on him a little, but letting go of the past was proving to be hard for her to do.


	12. Data Bursts

12 – Data Bursts

Colonel Mitchell reread his mission report with a heavy heart a week later. They'd lost Vala during this latest mission. As trying as she could be on his patience, he hadn't expected her to attempt something as selfless as her last act. The Ori had been thwarted in establishing a Stargate today, but it was just a matter of time before they were successful.

He planned to hold on to the hope Colonel Carter had given them, that a matter stream had left the ship just before the explosion. Cameron liked to think she might still be out there somewhere… being a bother to someone else.

Mitchell hit the submit button on his laptop, sending his mission report off to Landry. He checked his email and was rewarded with an email waiting from Major Lorne. Hopefully the Major's new posting was going a bit better than his own.

 _From: Major Even Lorne, Atlantis Expedition_

 _Sent: Sunday, August 20_

 _To: Lt. Col. C. Mitchell, Stargate Command_

 _Subject: Get a camera…_

 _Man, you need to send pictures with an email like your last one. A woman dressed in tight, black leather came through the gate looking for Dr. Jackson? I would love to have seen his face. At least it sounds like your search for a new team has been put on hold. Maybe this is a good chance to get them all to reconsider and come back to SG1 permanently. I bet Jackson is a bit ticked though to not be coming to Atlantis this go round on the Daedalus._

 _I have my own team. It really isn't as hard to establish one as you're making it. We spend about half of our time backing up and or rescuing Colonel Sheppard's team. It's gotten to the point the guys place bets on what kind of trouble the C.O.'s team have found themselves in and how much ammunition we'll go through before we step back through the gate home. So far I've made two hundred bucks off my guys._

 _They're sending the data burst sometime this evening so I'm leaving it at that. Stay safe and for God's sake pick a team, would ya?_

 _Evan_

Cameron chuckled lightly at Evan's email as he closed down his computer. He had a week before the next data burst, plenty of time to send him an answering email. Right now he wanted to go see how Jackson was doing without Vala's presence. The doctor on board the Prometheus had assured them all that Daniel was going to be fine, but he'd like to hear it from Dr. Lam.

* * *

"Colonel Mitchell," Carolyn greeted briskly as she walked past him. She saw him smile slightly at her greeting and she wondered what he found amusing. "Didn't you already get checked out by Dr. Brightman?" She paused and turned back to face him.

"Yeah, no worries there, Doc. I was just here to check in on Jackson. How's he doing?"

"Already discharged. There seem to be no side effects this time. I'm assuming that if Vala is still alive out there, the same is probably true for her."

"That's good to hear." Cameron looked over his shoulder, assuring himself no one was in ear shot. "How did he seem to you?"

"A little quiet," she admitted, "but I think he'll be okay." Carolyn looked a little closer at Mitchell, noticing the worry in his gaze. "How are you doing?"

"I hate that we lost her. I hate not knowing if she's out there. Somewhere." Cameron rubbed his hand roughly across the back of his neck. "The Ori galaxy is a rough place. As much as she was a pain in the ass, I hope she's okay." The soldier looked away, realizing he'd revealed a bit too much. He was supposed to be a strong leader.

Carolyn laid her hand on Cam's arm. "She seemed like a survivor to me. She'll be okay."

Mitchell nodded his head, his gaze falling to her hand, liking it there. He rested his hand over hers for a moment, capturing the feeling, before letting her go with a small smile. "Thanks Care."

Carolyn nodded; ignoring the feeling of loss she felt when he released her hand. "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah, already filed my mission report." Cameron looked around the empty looking infirmary. "Do you have time for dinner?"

"Nice try with that sneaky segue," Carolyn laughed.

"I thought we'd already established that cafeteria food wasn't considered a dinner date?" Cameron delivered with a look of surprise on his face.

Carolyn laughed lightly at his attempt at looking innocent, but she didn't buy it. She was hungry though and she'd love to eat and spend time with Cameron. This looked like the perfect excuse.

"Come on. I'll even let you carry your own tray," Cam added when he could see her starting to cave.

"Alright," she grudgingly agreed, although she did relent with a small smile at his grin. As they turned to leave she felt his hand at the small of her back and she couldn't help the thrill that she felt coupled with the thought that she probably should've said no.

* * *

Cameron turned off the game and looked around his condo. He was seriously bored. It wasn't as much fun watching the game without Lorne around. He'd even ordered pizza and bought beer on his way home, but it still sucked.

He should be out on a date with Dr. Lam or snuggled up on his couch with her, pretending to pay attention to the game. He knew he was winning her over; but at such a slow pace at times it felt like they were actually moving backwards. She spent less time with him as time went on. She hadn't been to a game or movie with him in months.

What time she did spend with him seemed to be electrically charged. They tiptoed around each other continually and yet still sought each other out at work. He just couldn't get her to agree to spend any time with him away from the base. He knew it was just a matter of time, he could see it in her lingering gaze. Hopefully she just needed to work things out in her head and with her father.

Cameron moved over to his computer and checked his emails, but found nothing of interest. He owed Evan an email and now seemed as good a time as any to send him one.

 _From: Lt. Col. C. Mitchell, Stargate Command_

 _Sent: Friday, August 27_

 _To: Major Even Lorne, Atlantis Expedition_

 _Subject: Seriously, Clones…_

 _So, I've read through the first half of the Atlantis Mission Reports from the year with no contact. I know what you're thinking, but mission reports help me unwind. Anyway, I'm thinking if they'd allowed anyone to read those before recruiting more crew for the Atlantis Expedition, it would have been a bit tougher sell. At the very least, a special combat pay would have been enacted as incentive. I can't decide which would be worse… snake in the head or the life sucked out of me._

 _Let me just say that procrastination pays off my man, you should try it sometime. I have SG1 back together with all prior members except for General O'Neill. This has officially become the best job in the galaxy. Can't have everything I guess, although I wish I could've served on_ _ **his**_ _team._

 _So, we have a new curve ball. Clones. Goa'uld clones! Seriously, like it wasn't bad enough with the false gods we had and the threat of the Ori. Now we have a Goa'uld System Lord who's figured out how to clone himself. I hate smart bad guys._

 _Tell Amanda I could really use her meddling ways. Hope this makes it in time for the next data burst._

 _Oh, and don't stand too close to any Wraith… that's an order._

 _Cam_


	13. Memorial Day

13 – Memorial Day

Cameron kicked his back door shut with his foot, his arms laden with dishes, most of them bound for the dishwasher after a quick rinse. He looked up when he heard his front door close and Colonel Carter came into view. "Who just left?"

"Still Colonel Reynolds' team. Daniel decided to head back to base with them. He asked me to say thanks." Sam looked about the kitchen, sizing up how much work it would take to clean up. "Do you want me to stay and help for a bit?"

"Thanks, but I think I have it under control." Cameron took a second look at his kitchen, picturing it from her perspective. It wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Looks like you already got most of the dishes from the backyard too," Carter acknowledged, looking through the sliding glass door to the patio and beyond.

"Yep. Daniel brought a few loads in before he went out to see who he could bum a ride from."

"Hey, been meaning to say," Carter began, "thanks for doing this."

Cameron waved her off; it really wasn't that big a deal.

"No, really, Cam."

"Thanks, Sam. We don't run into many days that are quiet. It seemed like something we should take advantage of." Mitchell shrugged, "Besides, it _is_ Memorial Day. Isn't that supposed to be about backyard barbeques and remembering?"

"Sure," Carter agreed, "but it doesn't mean you have to invite everyone you see on your way out the door."

"That was the fun part," Cam laughed. "It's nice to see people in their civvies from time to time." Mitchell looked out the slider for a moment before lowering his voice and stepping closer to Sam. "Didn't think the General would say yes though."

"He probably needs a break from time to time too." Sam offered.

"Oh, I'm glad he came. I just hope he didn't make anyone less comfortable."

"Didn't seem like it." Sam looked back outside thoughtfully, "Not sure about Lam though."

Cameron gazed back out the slider at father and daughter still sitting outside, obviously enjoying the quiet evening descending on Mitchell's backyard.

"I was going to take off," Sam began, breaking the silence. "I told Doctor Brightman I'd give Lam a lift back to base when she got called back in shortly after they got here."

Cameron understood her hesitation. Carolyn and her father seemed to be genuinely enjoying each other's company and it would be a shame to interrupt that. "Don't worry, Sam. I got her covered."

"You sure? The General would probably be willing to give her a ride back too."

"We're good," Cam assured her as he walked her to the door. "Thanks for stopping at the store on your way over and grabbing extras of… well everything," he laughed.

"My pleasure," she assured him with a pat to his upper arm. "Goodnight."

"Don't spend the entire evening at the labs," he admonished to her retreating back before shutting the door and heading back to the kitchen.

He only got three plates rinsed and set into the dishwasher before General Landry and Carolyn came in from the back yard.

"You throw a hell of a backyard barbecue, son."

"Thank you, General." Cameron found himself standing almost at attention and had to force his body to relax.

"Are we the last to leave?" Hank asked, his eyes scanning what he could see of the condo.

"Yes, Sir. Colonel Carter just left."

"I thought Colonel Carter was going to give you a lift back to your car at the base," Hank began turning toward Carolyn. "I can give you a lift back."

"I told Sam I could give Dr. Lam a ride back to base, Sir," Cam intervened. "No worries."

"It's not a problem," Hank reassured them, looking from the Colonel back to Carolyn.

"I don't need you to give me a ride home, dad."

"I don't mind," Landry insisted. "Besides, then Colonel Mitchell won't have to go back out."

"It really isn't a problem. The base isn't far." Cam didn't want the General changing Carolyn's mind. "I can put her to work helping me clean up the kitchen."

"We could both help and then I can give you a ride back." Hank looked between his daughter and Mitchell again. His suggestion was reasonable in his mind.

"That won't be necessary, dad. I'm sure we can handle it."

Cameron could hear the stiffness and resolve in Carolyn's voice and decided to make himself scarce. "I'm going to go straighten up the backyard."

Carolyn waited until Cameron had slid the slider shut before turning to face her father. He was stubborn when he didn't get his way. She guessed she was like him in that the more he insisted he could take her home, the more she didn't want him to.

"Why don't you want me to drive you back?" Hank asked his daughter, looking through the slider at the Colonel straightening and gathering dishes in the back yard before his gaze landed back on her.

Carolyn rolled her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to respond, but didn't get the chance before he cut her off.

"Are you and the Colonel seeing each other? I'm his commanding officer, do you really…?"

She could have said no, it would have been easier, but there was enough of a rebellious streak still in her that she couldn't bring herself to do so, especially once she heard him make this about work. "First of all, it's none of your business," she interrupted him. "Secondly, I'm not in your chain of command, General."

Laundry had to bite his tongue. She could be stubborn and he knew that discussing this with her any further would just make matters worse. With a sigh he turned toward the door. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Carolyn. Tell Mitchell I said thank you for inviting me."

Carolyn watched her father leave, knowing she shouldn't let it end like this. She was probably misinterpreting things on purpose… but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Once she heard the door click shut, she let her head hang in defeat. _Would she always feel this antagonistic with her father when it felt like he was interfering?_ She heard the soft whir of the sliding glass door moving in its track and knew that Cam had returned. She looked up and saw him carrying a few glasses into the kitchen.

"Sorry about the scene," Carolyn apologized.

"Didn't mean to overstep; I really did tell Carter I'd get you back to your car." Cameron began, walking closer to Carolyn. "I also wanted you to have an alternative if you didn't want to leave with your dad."

"Yeah, well… now he thinks we're dating." Carolyn saw the look of shock and his gaze fly to the shut door of his condo. She almost laughed, but instead looked at him guiltily. "I should have corrected him, at least for your sake. But I knew _not_ denying it would agitate him more." She saw his answering smirk and what might be a look of pride at her actions and she couldn't help the answering smile. She found that she liked the idea of him getting a kick out of the incident.

"I think I can take the hit," he laughed at her. He needed to not read too much into the fact she didn't correct her father. It wasn't really done for his benefit. But despite telling himself that, he couldn't help the brief feeling of hope that surged through him.

"We should get to it then," Lam said walking away from him and over to his sink. She picked up a dish and began to rinse it.

Cameron smiled in resignation, before turning back into his kitchen to join her. Back to reality it seemed.

* * *

Like he told Lorne, Cameron could have really used a bit of interfering by Dr. Cole. Cam tried to delay Carolyn's departure, but she shot all of his delay tactics down. He'd even offered to let her pick out a movie, but she would have none of it.

He was grateful for the extra time he did get. He liked to think the reason she wiped down every flat surface and dried every dish that wouldn't fit in the dishwasher was her way of prolonging her departure. Didn't really matter now though since they were pulling into the parking lot at the SGC.

He pulled up into a parking spot as near to her vehicle as he could. Despite her protests he jumped out of his side of the car and ran around to her side to open the door for her.

"You don't have to walk me to my car," she picked her protest back up. "It's right there." She pointed to a vehicle just four parking spots over.

"Just shush already, woman. I'm walking you to your car. It's dark outside and it's what my mama would expect of me." He heard her light huff while he closed his car door behind her.

"You know, Care," he began in a very serious tone. "If you really want to agitate your father, you could actually agree to a date with me."

When she looked up at him she could see the twinkle in his eye that said he was teasing, but she didn't miss the bit of hope hiding there as well and it pulled at her a bit. Rather than respond to his statement she took the few remaining steps to her car and pulled out her keys.

Cameron took the keys from her effortlessly and unlocked the car door for her. "Anything from dinner and a movie or I could cook at my place and we could relax. Something fancy with table cloth and wine, Sweetheart, I'd even do symphony if that's what it takes."

Carolyn grinned at him, "Symphony, eh?" She held out her hand for the keys.

"If that's what it takes," he said in resignation, his eyes rolling in sync with his heavy sigh.

"Does that mean you'd be open to the ballet as well?"

"You're killing me here, darlin'." He placed his hand over his heart as if she'd actually wounded him, although he'd gladly take her to the ballet if she wanted and they both knew it.

Carolyn snagged her keys from his other hand. "Sounds like my cue to leave."

Cam gave a nod of true resignation this time. "I'm glad you stayed and let me drive you back, Care."

"I enjoyed it too, Cam." Lam leaned in and kissed his cheek, quickly retreating once done. She knew the danger of standing too close to this man.

Cam smiled and took a step back to allow her to get into her car. He waited patiently for her to start it and pull out. His hand rose to his kissed cheek after she'd driven out of view. He was wearing her down, he was sure of it.


	14. Missing

14 – Missing

Dr. Lam finished inputting data from one of the patient charts into the database and closed the file. It was a pretty slow morning and she was looking forward to lunch in about ten more minutes. Not enough time to finish another patient report, so instead she picked up the finished stack off her desk and walked them out to the nurse's station.

"Wow," Bethany exclaimed, eyeing the stack of files Dr. Lam set on the counter. "You've been a bit busy this morning."

"Yeah, I thought when we heard the unscheduled off-world activation that things might pick up a bit in here." Carolyn shook her head. "I'm heading out to the mess hall. Might as well grab a proper meal since I seem to have the time."

"We'll page you if anything comes up," Bethany acknowledged her boss with a nod.

Carolyn walked slowly to the mess hall, nodding a greeting to several personnel along the way. She picked up a tray for her food, but before she could begin loading it up, she heard the PA system come alive.

 _Medical team to the gate room – priority one emergency incoming._

Without a second thought to the tray she slammed it down on the counter and ran back to the infirmary. She caught up with the medical team in the hall and ran with them toward the debarkation room. To the nearest technician she began barking orders for her staff back in the infirmary and dismissed him to return there.

Dr. Lam's team entered the debarkation room in time to watch the first member of an SG team walk out of the event horizon; the soldier was walking backward, a stretcher in his grasp. The unconscious man on the stretcher looked like a Jaffa Warrior, she was sure of her assessment once they progressed fully down the ramp, the Stargate already disengaged.

"Ma'am," the first Sergeant began, "we think he was hit by a staff weapon."

Lam motioned for him to follow her down the hall after her technicians who'd relieved the soldiers of the injured man and were heading at a clipped rate toward the infirmary.

"Teal'c said his symbiote is dying and if not removed will kill the host."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Carolyn acknowledged, "We can take it from here."

"Dr. Lam?" the Sergeant implored not leaving her side as they hurried down the corridor.

Not turning toward the soldier, Carolyn called out orders for prepping the OR and waved her team with the wounded warrior into the infirmary.

"What is it, Marine? I need to get in there," she finally asked when she turned around.

"Ma'am, he's considered a combatant. He may also be able to tell us how to find Colonel Mitchell."

"He's missing?" Dr. Lam tried to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Yes, ma'am." The Sergeant gave her a quick nod before turning and jogging down the hall.

Carolyn took a fortifying breath before turning and heading into the operating theater, barely noting the extra security already in place in the spacious room.

* * *

Dr. Lam rolled her head from side to side hoping to relieve some of the stiffness and ache. She'd been in surgery for almost 9 hours already and was really wishing she'd had time to at least start lunch before the call for the med team had been announced.

She was almost done with what she could do for this man. She'd tried, but like Teal'c had guessed, the warrior's symbiote had been too badly injured and didn't make it. Carolyn had no choice but to put him on Tretonin. She just hoped his body didn't reject it. The next few hours would be telling.

Dr. Lam removed the last clamp and turned the rest of the surgery over to her team. They'd close him up and put him in the ICU. It'd be touch and go after that.

Carolyn stepped back from the table, allowing Dr. Brightman to step closer. Lam looked up at the balcony above the theater and saw Daniel, Teal'c, Carter and her father… but no Mitchell. She gave them a small smile and left the room. They'd expect a full report from her so she might as well get to it.

The tired doctor washed up before starting back toward the nurse's station. She knew the SGC wouldn't give up the search for Cameron. She hoped the Sodan warrior recovered quickly and was willing to help them find the Colonel. She had a feeling if he wasn't willing, they'd still subject him to interrogation… and soon.

"Bethany? I didn't expect you to still be here."

The young nurse at the counter looked up and smiled sympathetically at her boss. "I'm sure you didn't plan to still be here either."

Carolyn nodded at the nurse in agreement, touched that the staff was so supportive. That was one of the things she'd quickly discovered once she'd gotten to know her staff. They were a very hard working and loyal group. It made her job so much easier.

"Beth, do you think you could order me something to eat from the mess hall? I have to go brief the General. I'd like to eat when I'm finished and then sleep for a little while." Lam didn't want to go far in case the warrior took a turn for the worse.

"Right away."

"Thank you." Carolyn gave her a small smile before turning and making her way toward the balcony above the operating theater; time to face Mitchell's team and her father.

* * *

Carolyn stepped across the threshold into the elevator and punched the button for ground level. It'd been a long day in the infirmary and she was looking forward to going home. She had the whole weekend off and she was going to hole up there and try not to think. She even had plans to stop at the store on her way home to make sure she had enough indulgent foods to last the weekend. She might even purchase two different kinds of ice cream to go with the two different types of movies she'd borrowed from one of the nurses.

Of course not thinking about Cameron, about where he might be, about if he was hurt… it was going to take more than movies and ice cream to keep her thoughts at bay. Two weeks had dragged by and they were no closer to finding Mitchell or getting the Sodan warrior to tell them anything useful. The man was ungrateful to them for saving his life and as defiant as could be. Even she was ready to overlook any torture that could be inflicted if it would get him to talk, despite how hard she'd fought to save his life.

The elevator stopped after only two floors and Dr. Lam sighed heavily as she waited for it to settle on the floor and open the doors. With more than 20 floors to travel on two different elevators just to get to the ground level, it was inevitable that she wouldn't be riding alone.

The doors slid open and Daniel stepped in to the elevator, looking a bit worn out as well.

"Evening Dr. Lam," Jackson greeted. "Heading out?"

Carolyn nodded and offered a small smile, not feeling it necessary to answer the question verbally.

"Me too," Daniel revealed, turning toward the doors and watching them close before they began their ascent.

The silence grew between them, and although it wasn't uncomfortable, Carolyn still felt relieved when they finally reached the ground level and exited the elevator. Being a gentleman, he let her go through security first to sign out.

She'd barely taken a few steps when Dr. Jackson caught up with her, both walking toward the exit that led to the parking lot.

"Dr. Lam," Daniel called tentatively. He'd wanted to say something reassuring since he'd entered the lower elevator, but hadn't figured out how. Still hadn't, actually, but he was running out of time.

Carolyn stopped walking and turned to Daniel expectantly. "Yes?"

"We will find him." He knew that wasn't much comfort, but from the few interactions he'd witnessed between Mitchell and Dr. Lam, he knew they felt something for each other. This must be just as hard on her as it was on his team.

Carolyn nodded her head, not questioning why he thought she needed the reassurance. She hadn't given up hope, but being patient was getting harder with each passing day. She turned and began her trek across the parking lot again. "I just wish you all would find him soon."

It was Daniel's turn to nod as he resumed walking with her. He felt useless. There'd been little text to decipher and none of his research had yielded any leads that were helpful. "If you ever need someone to talk to, day or night… well, I know we aren't close, but consider my door open. You can stop by or call any time you need."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson." Carolyn said it with sincerity, although she doubted she'd seek him out. She wasn't all that close to anyone on the base, a realization that she'd think on another day. It would be awkward for her to talk to anyone about Cameron. She didn't have a relationship beyond friendship with him and revealing how scared and concerned she was would be uncomfortable.

Daniel reached out and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze, wishing there was more he could do, but he didn't really expect her to let him in. "Good night."

Dr. Lam gave him a brief smile to go along with her brief nod. She slowed her steps and watched him walk toward his car for a moment before continuing on to her own vehicle.

* * *

Carolyn startled awake, her surroundings foreign to her for a moment before memory and familiarity settled in and she recognized that she was in her living room, the drone of a talk show from her television filling the air. The doctor tried to remember what she'd been watching before she'd drifted off, but couldn't bring the title to mind.

She picked up a few scattered dishes from the coffee table and took them with her into the kitchen. The digital display on her stove told her it was 9:28 in the evening. She might not be sleeping much at night, but this was the second time over the weekend that she'd fallen asleep during the day. She'd estimate that this impromptu nap had lasted about three hours. Still not enough, considering how little sleep she'd gotten in the last two weeks.

Unable to ignore the reason why she'd not been sleeping, Carolyn walked to her bedroom to retrieve her charging phone, hoping for some good news but expecting none. Once the display lit up, she saw two new voice mails were waiting for her and quickly swiped the icon for them and held her breath.

 _Dr. Lam, this is Bethany. You said to call if there were any developments. Colonel Mitchell is back and Dr. Brightman just finished his physical. He seems to be in good health and she released him. Such great news, right? Hope you're getting some much needed rest. See you on Monday._

Carolyn couldn't help her own smile at the excitement in Bethany's voice. The relief flooding her body forced her to sit down on her bed while she waited for the next message to start.

 _Dr. Lam… this is Daniel… Jackson. Anyway, I'm calling to tell you that Colonel Mitchell is back. I would have called sooner, but between briefings and some other Ori related business, it's been really busy and I didn't have time to find your number. Sorry for the intrusion but I'm pretty sure you'd want to know. He is okay, physically… isn't that hurt… I mean, healthy and all that. Anyway, just thought you should know._

Carolyn took a deep breath after listening to Dr. Jackson's rambling message. She tried not to think about the fact that Cameron hadn't called her. He was probably really busy and exhausted and might not have found the time yet, _if he was going to call her_. That last thought caused a bit of worry and she quickly headed toward her bathroom to shower. There was somewhere else she needed to be.


	15. Exhausted

15 - Exhausted

Cameron pulled a t-shirt over his head before scooping up the towel and heading back to the bathroom to hang it up. He'd not be taking his shower or hot water tank for granted for a very long time. He could feel the weight of sleep descending on him, the heat from the water had relaxed all of his muscles. His bed was going to feel so damn good.

The Colonel picked up his cell phone, checking the time on his way to the living room. It was after ten at night. He sat down on his couch and fiddled with his phone, finding Carolyn's number, he paused. It was Saturday night, a night most people stayed up a bit later than usual. So... was it too late to call her? He'd been so disappointed not to see Carolyn at the SGC. Talking to her on the phone wasn't the same as getting to see her, but he'd settle for hearing her voice.

Cameron kicked his feet up onto his coffee table and settled in to give Carolyn a call. A knock at his door interrupted his dialing, but figuring it was probably one of his team mates, it was probably better that he hadn't finished. The person on the other side of his door though was a complete surprise.

"Care?"

Carolyn just stared at Cameron, slowly taking inventory of all that she could see. Bruises littered his face and neck. He had two large, but not deep scratches on his face. The Colonel had lost some weight and was more tanned than he had been, but from what little she could see, he appeared to be in good shape.

"Care?" Cameron tried a little louder, still in disbelief that she was on his front porch, but he couldn't help the smirk he felt at her checking him out. Too bad it was the doctor side of her that was giving him the once over. "Would you like me to turn around slowly or let you take my temp?"

"Sorry," she quickly offered, allowing herself to relax now that she could see for herself that he was really back and okay. She took a deeper breath than she had in quite a while. She felt tears pool in her eyes and she struggled to hold on to some control as her emotions began to overwhelm her. "Sorry. I'm a little exhausted is all," she offered by way of explanation as she gritted her teeth and got a better hold of herself.

Cameron reached out and gently pulled her into his home and shut his door before turning back to her. "I was just sitting down to call you."

"I got a message or two that you were back. I'm so glad you came back." Her words sounded awkward even to her own ears. She was beginning to worry that coming over rather than phoning hadn't been the best choice.

Cameron stepped forward and slipped his arms around her, slowly tightening his hold as he hugged her. To her credit, he only felt her stiffen for the briefest of moments before she slid her arms around him. "I'm not saying it was a vacation or anything, but I'm okay, sweetheart," Mitchell assured her. "I'll even let you do your own physical on Monday if you want."

Carolyn pulled back and gave him a small smile. "I'm sure Dr. Brightman did a thorough job."

"Yes she did," Cameron agreed. She hadn't pulled out of his arms yet and he found himself searching her eyes, hoping for a hint of her thoughts. She seemed to be doing the same and when her eyes lingered on his lips he gave in to his desire to kiss her. He kept it very light and undemanding, not wanting the contact to end. He felt the slightest tightening in her arms still around him and he could feel the kiss getting away from him. With a sigh he pulled back and waited for her response.

The daze that had a hold of Carolyn slowly faded and embarrassment set in. "Okay… well, I'd better let you get some rest," she delivered while extricating herself from his hold.

"I'm glad you came by, Care."

"Me too."

She took a deep breath before looking him in the eye. "I'd like to go on a date."

Not what he was expecting, Cam took a moment to respond. "With me?"

She ducked her head, warmth flooding her cheeks. "Yes," she felt a bit bolder seeing his reaction. "Maybe one with menus and wait staff?"

"Linens and wine?" he teased back.

Carolyn rolled her eyes before nodding at him, but the smile never left her face.

"Tomorrow work for you?" he asked.

She nodded again, it was time to let go of her fear of history repeating itself. Working at the SGC had given her a different perspective on the reasons her father missed so many important parts of her life. She was sure some of it would repeat for her, but it didn't stop her from needing Cameron in her life and wanting to be in his.

"Knew it was just a matter of time before I won you over, sweetheart." Cam saw her objection, and cut her off, "No backing out now."

"I'm going to regret this, I just know it." Carolyn sighed heavily.

"Not a moment of it," Cam assured her before leaning in for another quick kiss.

"I better go. It's getting late and you need to get some sleep."

"How hard will it be to talk you into sleeping here tonight?"

"What?" Carolyn asked, confused. "Ah, no."

"I can't let you drive home alone. You look exhausted and I'd worry." Cam searched her face to see how she was responding to his explanation. "Or you could let me drive you home?"

She knew she was tired, but not too tired to drive home. "I'll be fine, but if it would make you feel better I could stay in the mountain tonight."

"Not exactly better," Cam chuckled before getting more serious. "I'd like that better than you driving all the way home. But what if I promise no funny business?" When she didn't immediately object, he took it as a positive sign. "I'm just not ready for you to leave yet, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just as exhausted."

"I would sleep on your couch," she reluctantly started. She didn't want to walk away from him yet either, but she knew they'd both be more tired the longer she stayed.

"I can live with that," he agreed. "How about I turn on a movie or the news, I'm a little behind. I can grab a couple of pillows and blankets. We can crash on the couch for a bit before I head to my own bed for the night?"

She shyly nodded her head. She could argue with him, but it actually sounded wonderful. A little bit of time snuggled up to the Colonel before drifting off to sleep.

Cameron made quick work of setting things up on his couch before dimming lights and motioning her over. Once he was settled, he pulled her to his side, turned the news on low and closed his eyes. He breathed the smell of her hair in deep and let the warmth of her body seep in, her breathing slowed almost immediately… contentment lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 _AN: Only one chapter left which I'll post tomorrow. Thank you all for reading!_


	16. Slow Elevators

16 – Slow Elevators

Carolyn waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. The SGC could send teams on missions to other planets in the galaxy, yet the best transportation to the surface was a slow elevator ride. Actually it was two slow elevators. One that serviced the surface down to the 11th floor and then this second one for the rest of the floors down to the Stargate on the 28th floor. When she was just about ready to press the lit 'up' button again, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Hold the elevator," she heard called after her as the doors were closing. Carolyn reached over and pressed the 'open door' button while she took a deep breath and reminded herself to be patient.

"Hi Dad."

"Leaving?" General Landry asked as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Yep," Dr. Lam acknowledged while giving her father a small smile.

"How about having dinner with me before you leave?"

"I can't right now." She saw his immediate disappointment and knew she couldn't leave it at that. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes," Landry replied, his face revealing a bit of relief and hope again.

Carolyn smiled, "How about my house around 6pm. I'll cook us dinner."

"I'll be there." The General gave her a nod, "Thanks Carolyn."

She gave him a small smile and nod before releasing the doors and pressing the button for the 11th floor. The doors slid closed and her mind drifted back to the night before when her father had lain in a bed in the isolation room with others. His body fighting a losing battle with the Prior Plague.

 _The General attempted a smile. "You look tired, Carolyn. You should get some sleep."_

 _Dr. Lam looked down from the viewing area at her father's ashen face. "I can't. Not yet."_

" _I can make that an order," her father attempted._

" _The last time you ordered me to bed, I think I was six."_

 _Landry tried to laugh, but his body just couldn't quite muster it. "You were just as stubborn back then."_

" _I spoke to Mom recently."_

" _How is she?"_

 _Carolyn couldn't handle the conversation any longer. Her past with her father was still a source of hurt for her. "Worried. All those years growing up, I resented the fact that you never told us anything about your work, about why you had to leave us for days, sometimes weeks at a time."_

 _She had to pause and take a breath to hold the tears at bay and quiet her harsh voice that had risen as she'd talked. "But, now, I'm beginning to understand how hard it must have been for you. Talking to Mom the other day, I wanted to reassure her, to tell her everything, but I couldn't. It was hard."_

Her father's shift to face her in the elevator pulled her out of the past.

"Are you heading out for the night?" Carolyn quickly asked, hoping to control the conversation and keep it light.

"No, just needed to drop off some requisitions on the admin level," he replied, lifting the papers he had in hand.

The elevator doors opened and the pair made their way through security and to the other elevator, neither seeming to have much to say.

"What're your plans," he asked, once the elevator doors closed.

"I have a date."

"With Colonel Mitchell?"

Carolyn studied her father's face, but saw no censorship in his expression, only curiosity. "Yes. I'm going to be at least a half hour late though," she said with a frustrated shake of her head.

"I'm sure he'll understand."

Dr. Lam sighed, "Yeah, well, it's the third time we've tried to have this first date." The statement was really just a thrown away thought said as the doors opened. She just hated that of the three missed dates, two were because something came up with her work.

As they stepped out of the elevator her father took her arm and gently guided her to the side of the hallway. "I haven't said this enough, but I'm sorry you were hurt by my frequent absences."

The doctor nodded her head reluctantly. It was hard to let go of the hurt, but she did know his regret was real. Before she could say anything her father continued.

"Although I may not have deserved it, your mother was always understanding about work and my absences."

"It always frustrated me how much she defended you when I was an angry teenager," Carolyn admitted, "and adult," she finished, but softened her words with a warm smile for him.

"Don't let my mistakes influence your actions, kiddo," he gently instructed. "Despite my mistakes you turned out to be an incredible woman. Mitchell or anyone else you might date would be lucky to have the opportunity to reschedule a date with you." He gave her a wink as he turned to go.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Cameron reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone, smiling when he noted the incoming text was from Carolyn.

 _I'll be late again._

Cam could almost hear the frustrated sigh she would've huffed as she pressed send. _**Don't worry, Darlin.**_

 _I hate that this keeps happening._

Cam looked across the parking lot to see if Carolyn was in sight yet. For her to have cell service meant she had to have cleared the mountain and all the cement of the base. _**I'm hungry though, so hurry up.**_

Cameron almost felt bad when he saw her shoulders drop in defeat and her head lift up from the screen she was reading. Her look of surprise at seeing him leaning against her car was so worth it though.

"I thought we were meeting at your condo?" Carolyn asked with a confused quint up at him. He looked so good propped against her car. She could feel the stress of a hard day in the infirmary and a ruined date slipping away.

"SG-12 came in with injuries just as I was leaving…figured you'd probably be held up," he shrugged his shoulders. "This is closer to the restaurant."

"We'll never make our reservation," she lamented while handing over her car keys. "Ruined another date."

Cam gently took each of her shoulders in hand and squared her in front of him so he was sure she was paying attention. "First of all, none of our previous dates were 'ruined'. I don't need waiters or table cloths…"

"Or menus and wine," she grumpily added.

Cam couldn't help but smirk at her. "Repeatedly eating take-out at my house was just a change of venue."

She didn't look totally convince, so he tried a different tact. "All I need is _you_ , for it to be a date. The rest is just packaging."

Carolyn couldn't help but smile. His earnestness was hard to resist. "Yes, but once in a while the waiters and wine would be nice." She raised herself up on tiptoe and kissed his lips briefly before opening the passenger door. "So, pizza or Chinese?" she asked before ducking into the car.

Cam shut her door before he ran around and slid into the driver's seat. "Well, the good thing is, I moved our reservation back by an hour when I was home changing."

"Seriously?" she asked, unable to keep the anticipation from her voice.

"I was looking forward to the waiters and wine too," he delivered with a wink.

She'd convinced herself for so long that she wanted nothing to do with the military, but it'd drawn her nonetheless. Now she was working on a military base, dating a Lt. Colonel, and cautiously reconciling with her father. Carolyn grinned to herself as she put on her seat belt and Cameron started the car and drove off base.

Carolyn looked at Cam, "Thank you."

Cameron glanced at her quizzically, before turning his gaze back to the road.

"For not giving up on me."

He gave her knee a slight squeeze, "Wasn't even a possibility, darlin'."

* * *

 _AN: Thank you all for reading my story._


End file.
